entre ombre et lumière
by Lili et Ertis
Summary: AU. dans un monde ou Harry n'est plus l'élu, ou le mal a l'état pur s'est réveillé et ou les alliances deviennent obligatoire, venez découvrir l'épique combat entre le bien et le mal. slash HPLV, SSSB, DMOC, et pleins de nouveaux persos!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : NOUS ! Enfin, peut être pas ! Bon d'accord on avoue ! Tout est à JK Rowling ! Elle pourrait quand même prêter ses jouets non ? Quand même !

Lili : je proteste… Certains perso sont à nous ! Nan mais…

**Pairing** : Oulà ! Bon alors ! Y a du SB/SS, HP/LV, DM/OC, ça c'est pour les connus mais y a pleins d'autres persos tout nouveaux sortis du prodigieux cerveau de ma Lili chérie !

Lili : alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord… je n'endosserai pas l'entière responsabilité des conneries qu'il y a dans cette fic… (Grand sourire) Cette fic est déjà un AU (univers alternatif)…

**Genre** : ben y a de la romance, du drame, de l'horreur, de l'humour, de l'aventure et beaucoup de trucs bizarres !

**Résumé **: euh… trop compliqué ! Tu t'y colles Lili ?

Lili : ben merci… (Réfléchis) AU, Entrez dans un monde où Ryry n'est plus l'Elu, où le monde que vous connaissez subit un changement radical sous l'influence de deux instances opposées, alliées contre le Mal à l'état pure. Sauront-ils tous faire face et supporter le poids de nouvelles puissances ?

Ca te convient ?

Luna : Parfait ma chérie ! absolument parfait !

* * *

**Prologue**

« Harry doit savoir qu'il lui reste une famille. » S'insurgea Remus en tapant ses mains sur le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

« Calmez-vous Remus. » L'apaisa Dumbledore. « Severus va aller les chercher. »

« Depuis combien de temps savez-vous qu'ils sont en vie ? » Questionna le maître des potions d'une voix glaciale.

« Depuis deux jours, Severus. Seulement deux jours. » Soupira le directeur d'une voix lasse. « Fletcher m'a contacté en me disant que l'une de ses élèves, venant du monde moldu, se réveillait souvent la nuit en hurlant après Harry. Et que depuis l'année dernière, elle tombait petit à petit en dépression en pleurant après un certain Sirius Black qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas. »

Remus Lupin était sous le choc. Quant à Severus Rogue, il semblait dans son état normal mais tout bouillonnait en lui.

« Savent-ils qui ils sont ? » S'inquiéta Remus d'une voix faible.

« Ils savent qu'ils sont sorciers, qu'ils viennent d'Angleterre et que leur père est mort en les protégeant contre leur mère, espionne pour Voldemort. Mais ils ignorent qu'Harry est leur cousin et qu'il est lié à Liliane. » Répondit Albus qui paraissait vieillir à vue d'œil.

« Liliane ? »

« Que savez-vous exactement de Jeremy et son histoire, Remus ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Je sais que la mère de James est morte en le mettant au monde et que cinq ans après, son père s'est remariée avec une sorcière américaine. Un an après, Jeremy est venu au monde. Il a fait ses études à Poudlard six ans après l'entrée de James. Et s'est marié deux mois après le mariage de James et Lily. » Réfléchit Remus. _(Luna : ouais enfin si on tient compte du fait que James avait 25 ans quand il s'est marié sinon il est vachement précoce Jeremy. Lili : tu crois quoi ? Je me suis amusée à calculer tiens… Quand James avait 25ans, Jeremy en avait 20… Niark ! )_

« En fait, la femme de Jeremy était une espionne au compte de Voldemort. Elle a épousé Jeremy pour permettre à Voldemort d'avoir un compte rendu de Peter plus facilement et gardé un œil sur les Potter. Beaucoup ont pensé que Jeremy et sa femme n'avait qu'un garçon mais en fait, ils ont eu des faux jumeaux nés le même jour que Harry. »

« Oui, je me souviens de ce jour-là. James était devenu dingue. Il ne voulait pas manquer l'accouchement de sa femme mais il voulait aussi soutenir son demi frère. » Rigola Remus en se souvenant de James qui courrait d'une pièce à l'autre.

« Il n'a pas pu voir la petite dernière vu que Harry est né juste en même temps. » L'informa Albus. « Et Jeremy a gardé le secret. »

« Pourquoi ? » Intervint Rogue.

« Juste après la naissance des jumeaux, Jeremy est venu mon trouver. Il avait un doute sur sa femme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa femme se désintéressait des jumeaux, pourquoi elle semblait même les haïr mais semblait en adoration devant le fils de son frère. Nous avons fait des recherches, et c'est Severus qui est venu nous informer qu'elle était une espionne. »

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenu avant ? » Explosa Remus en faisant face à un Severus très neutre.

« Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la cachait. Aucun de ses mangemorts ne savaient qu'elle était dans notre camp. »

« Comment l'a pris Jeremy ? » Soupira Remus qui se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« Il était abasourdit mais il a très bien géré la nouvelle. Il a pris les jumeaux et les a emmenés chez son frère. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que Harry et… Liliane, c'est cela ?... soient liés ? »

Albus fixa son regard bleu ciel dans les yeux bruns dorés du loup-garou.

« Harry et Liliane l'ont fait d'eux-mêmes. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le bureau.

« Albus… Je sais que certains enfants sont très précoces mais un sort de liage…. A un an à peine… » Bredouilla Rogue qui avait plus envie de lui dire qu'il se faisait vraiment trop vieux.

« Mais c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, Severus. Lily en a été témoin. Elle est arrivée en trombe dans mon bureau le soir même, paniquée parce que Harry et Liliane brillaient d'une lueur dorée. » S'amusa Dumbledore.

« J'ai peine à y croire. » Murmura Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourtant cela expliquerait l'état de Liliane. Et son frère ? »

« Liam est un sorcier normal si on occulte le lien qui l'unit à sa sœur, étant donné qu'ils sont jumeaux et qu'il possède le don d'empathie. » Sourit Dumbledore avec cette petite lueur de malice au fond de ses yeux.

« Et en ce qui concerne Sirius ? » Coupa Remus.

« Tu vas aller chercher Harry et le ramener au siège de l'Ordre. Je suis certain qu'il se calmera un peu en voyant son neveu. »

Remus acquiesça avant de se lever en même temps que Severus.

« Oh j'oubliais ! Remus, voici le testament de Jeremy. Il a très bien fait comprendre que tu es le seul qui puisse l'ouvrir et le lire lorsque ses enfants seraient retrouvés. »

« Moi ? » S'étonna Remus en prenant l'enveloppe scellée.

Dumbledore lui sourit puis se dirigea vers ses appartements. Remus fixa l'enveloppe légèrement jaunâtre puis suivit Rogue jusqu'à la sortie de l'école pour transplaner.

**« » « » « » « »**

Rogue transplana devant une gigantesque bâtisse très ancienne, bien plus imposante et lugubre que Poudlard. Il passa les lourdes portes sur lesquelles étaient gravés un phénix, une panthère et un dragon.

Le hall était aussi large que celui de Poudlard, des élèves s'activaient dans les escaliers et les nombreuses portes donnant sur différents couloirs. Ils étaient tous en uniformes scolaires ou de combats propres à l'école : Certamen.

C'est-à-dire, pour les garçons, un pantalon ou un short noir avec des bottes montantes ou des bottines, un chemisier, un t-shirt ou une tunique, copiée sur le modèle elfique, tout en blanc. Pour les filles, elles avaient le choix entre le short, la jupe ou le pantalon noir, avec une tunique blanche de coupe différente pour chacune, des bottes ou des bottines noires. Mais tous devaient porter une cape par-dessus leurs vêtements, fermées à l'aide d'une broche à l'effigie de leur maison. Rogue remarqua tout de suite que les plus âgés portaient une double ceinture entre croisée avec des armes ou des fioles de potions.

Severus entra dans la Grande Salle. Le plafond n'était pas du tout comme celui de Poudlard, il était fait de lianes, de grosses fleures rouges exotiques et d'oiseaux chantants.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de bruit avec les garnements qui braillaient à tout va.

Lui qui se plaignait de son école…

Les tables des élèves étaient rondes et en marbres blancs. Chacune d'elles possédait l'animal de sa maison en statut au centre.

La première comportait un dragon couché taillé dans de l'émeraude et son nom était Spes.

La deuxième, juste au centre de la salle, portait le nom de Celaritas et son animal était une panthère faite d'onyx.

Rogue eut un haut le cœur en voyant le phénix de rubis, Solea, sur la troisième table bouger ses ailes et se coucher sous l'œil indifférent des membres de sa maison.

Il se dirigea directement vers la table des professeurs qui étaient en une sorte de demi cercle.

Le directeur se leva et le rejoignit pour lui serrer la main.

« Severus Rogue, mon ami, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien Fletcher. Je vais bien. » Répondit Severus en suivant le directeur à travers les dédales de l'école jusqu'à une porte en ébène qui s'ouvrit d'un geste de sa main.

Sigmundo Fletcher, directeur de l'illustre école de mages combattants de Floride, petit homme d'un mètre cinquante cinq tout en muscle, des cheveux gris courts et des yeux noirs ébènes.

Ils entrèrent dans un bureau triangulaire dont la pointe finissait par deux baies vitrées donnant une superbe vue sur le parc et la cour où s'entraînaient des élèves au maniement des armes. Trois grandes armoires, fermées par la gravure de chaque maison, longeaient le mur, de chaque coin de la porte en ébène. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'armoire avec le phénix dessus, dedans se trouvait des bouquins de magies et de combats mais aussi une magnifique chaîne en or gigantesque, une arme sans pareille et très peu utilisée.

Celle avec la panthère comprenait des livres de magie noire (il pouvait les reconnaître grâce aux titres et aux auteurs) et une paire de cimeterres avec des inscriptions étranges sur les lames.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » Le coupa Fletcher en se plaçant à côté de lui devant la troisième armoire vitrée.

« C'est étonnant. »

L'armoire de Spes, le dragon, était remplie de potions qui laissèrent Severus sans voix. Ces potions étaient pour la plupart des poisons foudroyants. Quant à l'arme, il s'agissait d'une épée à deux lames au pommeau en tête de dragon.

« Dis-moi, Severus, que me vaut ta visite ? »

Rogue s'assit dans un des fauteuils en velours noir en face du bureau du directeur.

« Dumbledore m'envoie chercher Liam et Liliane Potter pour les ramener en Angleterre. »

Sigmundo hocha gravement la tête.

« Je comprends. Mais il faut que tu saches que ces enfants ont vécu des évènements pénibles et je ne parle pas de la mort de leur père pour les protéger de leur mère, espionne pour Voldemort. Mais de leur séparation. » Expliqua-t-il. « Liam a vécu dans une famille d'accueille jusqu'à ce qu'il intègre l'école. Il n'a découvert l'existence de sa sœur qu'en arrivant à Certamen. »

« Mais vous avez retrouvé Liliane non ? » Le coupa Severus qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

« Elle était dans un orphelinat moldus, Severus. Elle était sous-alimentée et maltraitée. Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour la tirer de là. Mais depuis qu'il connaît l'enfance de sa sœur, Liam voue une haine sans borne aux moldus, il ne les tuerait pas comme le fait Voldemort mais il ne désapprouve pas les idées de ce dernier. De plus, ils sont tous les deux empathes à des niveaux différents mais qui restent assez développé. »

« Je comprends. Je ferai part de tout cela au directeur. »

Le visage de Severus n'exprimait pas grand-chose pourtant tout se bousculait dans son cerveau. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Fletcher fit entrer la personne qui s'avéra être Liam et Liliane.

« Mes enfants, je vous présente le professeur Rogue, il vient de Poudlard. »

Severus haussa un sourcil en voyant la position des jumeaux. Liam se trouvait juste un peu en avant par rapport à Liliane qui le détaillait des pieds à la tête et qui semblait le jauger. Elle était la tête et lui les muscles.

Liliane était assez petite, un bon mètre soixante cinq maximums, mince mais tout en forme généreuse, des cheveux rouge vif parsemés de petites mèches plus claires et blondes qui tombaient en grosses boucles sur ses petites épaules. Le plus étonnant chez elle, étaient ses yeux : ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique très rares.

Elle portait un pantalon noir et une tunique blanche au col tombant en dessous des épaules, le tout surmontée d'une cape fermée par un dragon en argent.

Liliane Potter était assez mignonne et entourée d'une aura de fragilité étonnante.

Liam Potter, quant à lui, était grand, approchant le mètre quatre vingt, musclé comme il fallait, des cheveux en bataille noir comme ceux de Harry mais aussi ceux de James et Jeremy, comme une marque de fabrication propre aux Potter. Ses yeux étaient mauves mais changeaient pour devenir écarlates pailletés de noirs.

L'adolescent portait l'uniforme de combat : un pantalon en cuir noir surmonté de bottes en peau de dragon qui servaient à cacher des armes, une sorte de chemise cape noir qui mettait en évidence sa musculature en descendant souplement jusqu'au sol.

Liam était aux yeux de Severus un mélange de James adulte et d'Harry Potter dans quelques années.

« Le professeur Rogue va vous ramener en Angleterre pour vous expliquer certaines choses vous concernant et concernant vos parents. » Expliqua Fletcher.

« Quand partons-nous ? » Demanda Liliane d'une voix très douce quasi chantante.

« Tout de suite. » Sourit Fletcher.

Severus faillit ricaner en se rendant compte que le vieil homme était complètement sous le charme de sa jeune élève.

« Alors allons-y. » Ordonna-t-il s'attirant un regard noir de Liam.

**« » « » « »**

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » S'inquiéta Remus pour la centième fois en une heure.

« Bien, Remus. Vraiment. » Répondit le jeune homme en baillant.

Remus Lupin ouvrit la porte du Square Grimaud puis fit entrer le jeune homme dans le hall. Harry Potter, adolescent de dix sept ans, resté fin malgré ses entraînements de Quidditch, semblait être sorti d'une morgue tellement il était pâle, que ses yeux verts étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites et que ses cheveux semblaient ternes, comme morts. Remus pouvait flairer la dépression à des kilomètres autour du garçon.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Remus ! » Hurla une voix grave à l'étage.

« Je crois qu'elle est en avance, ta surprise. » Rigola Lupin sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry.

« J'hallucine ? » Bredouilla Harry avant de foncer à l'étage et de se ruer dans la chambre de son parrain.

« Sirius ! » Entendit Remus qui préparait un plateau de thé et de biscuits pour les monter.

Il monta ensuite pour retrouver son meilleur ami serrant contre lui son neveu en pleure et qui lui demandait de jurer qu'il ne s'en irait plus jamais. Remus posa le plateau sur la petite table basse près du lit.

« Comment ? »

« Rogue a réussi à me sortir de là avec l'aide d'autres sorciers assez puissants. » Répondit Sirius de mauvaise grâce.

« Cette surprise vous convient-il ? » Les taquina Remus d'une voix douce.

Sirius et Harry abattirent un coussin sur sa tête en le traitant de monstre sans cœur.

« Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici. » Railla la voix froide de Rogue dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Rogue, toujours le mot pour rire hein. » Cracha Sirius en lui rendant son regard noir.

Remus secoua la tête, peiné de voir que leur querelle était loin d'être terminée malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie.

« Potter, quelqu'un vous attend en bas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais sortit quand même de la pièce pour se diriger vers le salon où il entendait une voix de fille et celle d'un garçon. Il pénétra dans la pièce mais s'arrêta d'un coup en voyant qui lui faisait face. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver face à son père dans son adolescence avec des yeux complètement différents.

« Qui… »

« Potter, cessez de gober les mouches. » Soupira Rogue en entrant à son tour dans le salon suivi par Black et Lupin. « Je vous présente Liam et Liliane Potter, le fils et la fille de Jeremy Potter, demi frère de James Potter. » Lâcha Severus d'un coup dans le silence stupéfait qui s'était installé.

Sirius, qui était encore légèrement faible, se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à quelques pas de lui.

« Mon père avait un frère ? » S'étonnèrent Harry et Liam en même temps faisant pouffer Liliane.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et se décrivirent pendant quelques instants. Harry restait plus fragile par rapport à Liam, plus fin. Ce qui le fit bouder un peu. Par contre, Liam semblait sous le charme, littéralement. Il trouvait à Harry un air tout à fait attendrissant quand il faisait une moue boudeuse comme à l'instant.

Liliane éclata d'un rire cristallin qui apporta un fin sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« Je vois que nos nouveaux pensionnaires sont arrivés. Tout c'est bien passé Severus ? » Les surpris Dumbledore qui entrait avec l'Ordre au complet.

« Très bien Monsieur le directeur. Il y aura juste quelques points dont je dois vous faire part. »

« Bien ! Nous verrons cela plus tard car nous avons un problème. »

L'air dans le salon devint soudain très lourd. Liam et Liliane se regardèrent, incertains.

« Jeunes gens, vous êtes en face de l'Ordre du Phénix. Savez-vous quel est-il ? »

Les faux jumeaux hochèrent la tête. Fletcher les avait mis au courant lors de leur première année quand il avait raconté la vie de leur père, Jeremy Potter.

« Bien. Sacelli, l'école pour moitié sorciers moitié démons, va être attaqué d'ici une bonne heure. Sigmundo, le directeur de Certamen, ne peut vraiment pas les aider car certains Démons sont aux portes de son école. Il faut donc que nous y allions pour venir en aide aux élèves et au directeur de cette école. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« Je veux que tous les membres du ministère retournent au près de Fudge et fassent traîner l'information le plus possible. Il ne faut pas que le ministre soit mis au courant de ce qu'il se passe. Pas avant que nous ne soyons sûr qu'il s'agisse bien de Mangemorts et pas d'Arimane. »

« Que faisons-nous s'il s'agit bien de lui ? » Demanda Maugrey.

« Il faudra créer une alliance. » Souffla Dumbledore.

« Albus, il s'agit de Mangemorts, pas de simples voleurs de sucettes pour bébé. » Cracha l'Auror.

« Peut-être mais nous n'avons pas le choix. S'il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'Arimane, nous allons droit dans un mur sans l'aide des Mangemorts. Vous l'avez bien vu lors de notre dernière bataille. Seuls les Mangemorts ont été capable d'arrêter les sorts de magies noirs et anciennes que nos ennemis nous lançaient. »

Maugrey marmonna dans sa barbe, qu'il n'avait pas mais ne discuta pas. Il savait qu'Albus avait raison sur tous les points.

« Arimane, ce n'est pas le nom d'un démon qui serait sortit des Enfers, il y a peu ? » les surprit la voix cristalline de Liliane assise sur les genoux de son frère.

« C'est bien lui, jeune demoiselle. »

« Liliane Potter. » Sourit-elle à l'attention de Dumbledore dont les yeux s'illuminèrent de l'intérieur comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur.

« Excusez-moi de couper court mais nous devons y aller. Harry, Sirius, vous restez avec nos invités. Remus, c'est à toi de voir, mon enfant. »

« Je vous accompagne. »

A suivre…

* * *

Luna : ça va ? J'ai pas été sadique en coupant à ce moment ci ?

Lili : mais oui c'est parfait !

Luna : cool !

Laissez des reviews alors !


	2. Chapter 2

kikou tout le monde, nous sommes ravie de vous retrouver pour ce premier chapitre! désolée qu'il ait fallu une semaine pour le poster mais Lili a eu pas mal de problèmes avec son PS et donc j'ai pas pu la joindre aussi souvent ou facilement que je l'aurais voulu. j'espère que vous apprécierez autant ce chapitre que le précédent. en tout cas, nous on prend un plaisir fou a l'écrire!

bisous a tous et toutes!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Sacelli était à feu et à sang. Des démons attaquaient sans relâche les élèves et les professeurs. Même la directrice, Madame Violene, n'arrivait pas à contenir tous les assaillants.

Plusieurs petits groupes d'étudiants s'étaient formés dans le grand parc entouré de flammes Au bout d'un moment, tous les survivants ou ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de se faire la malle à temps se regroupèrent en cercle au milieu de la pelouse. Il n'y avait plus qu'un professeur, Monsieur Charpel, demi démon, qui aidait les étudiants à s'en sortir mais il finit par se faire toucher par un sort et s'écroula au sol sous les yeux horrifiés des jeunes gens qui se protégeaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

L'une des élèves, certainement la plus âgée, se dégagea du lot et commença à donner des ordres clairs et précis. Ses compagnons lui obéirent sans discuter ce qui leurs permit de consolider leur bouclier de protections contre les sorts de magies noires et anciennes qui fusaient de partout.

L'Ordre arriva à cet instant et commença le grand nettoyage. Dumbledore arriva devant le bouclier et le toucha légèrement.

« Fabuleux. Ce bouclier est parfait, miss ? »

« Catherine Black, Monsieur. » Soupira la jeune fille d'une voix froide qui rappela immédiatement quelqu'un aux oreilles de Remus qui accompagnait Albus.

La jeune fille et le professeur de DCFM se fixèrent quelques instants avant que des sorts ne faillissent les percuter de plein fouet. Ils relancèrent des sorts qui stoppèrent les attaquants.

« Certains élèves ont pu s'enfuir à temps pendant que les professeurs et la directrice retenaient les Démons. » Les informa Catherine, très professionnellement. « Mais tous n'ont pas eu cette chance. »

« Le corps professoral ? »

« La plupart ont été touché d'un avada, Monsieur, avant de finir brûler avec le château. Heureusement, nous n'étions pas nombreux. »

« Comment cela se fait-il ? » S'étonna Remus qui soignait une élève.

« Il y a toujours beaucoup de remous dans notre école à cause des différentes races des élèves. Ce mois-ci, les élèves vampires et fomores ne pouvaient pas venir en cours à cause de la pression qu'occasionne Arimane sur ces races. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Et comme une grande partie des élèves de Sacelli sont de ces deux races, il y a moins de dégâts humains.

Catherine s'exprimait avec un détachement inhumain. Comme si toute cette histoire ne la concernait pas. Remus la regarda quelques instants, en se disant qu'elle ressemblait bien trop à quelqu'un de son entourage.

« Alors Lupin, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle copine ? » Railla Rogue à son oreille.

Remus grogna avant d'aider les derniers élèves blessés et les regrouper pour qu'ils transplanent. Albus se tourna vers Catherine qui fixait le maître de potions. Le directeur de Poudlard en profita pour la détailler allègrement : Assez petite, elle devait à peine dépasser le mètre soixante cinq, elle avait des cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés cascadant allègrement sur son dos jusqu'aux creux de ses reins et parsemés de mèches bleues et mauves foncées. Elle était vêtue d'une ensemble en cuir très cintré et d'une cape fermée par une broche représentant deux canines et deux griffes entrecroisées. Sa peau était très pâle. D'après ses canines, il pouvait dire qu'elle n'était que partiellement humaine et pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui retenait son attention, une puissance plus bestiale, plus primitive, plus sombre. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui était violet très clair et très froid qui lui rappelèrent vaguement les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Un cri sinistre se fit entendre et ils levèrent les yeux pour voir arriver des animaux horribles, démoniaques sans aucun doute, vers eux le bec ouvert et les griffes en avant. Un dérivé du corbeau en beaucoup plus grand. Albus sortit sa baguette mais une main douce se posa sur son bras.

« La magie n'a pas effet sur eux. » Souffla doucement Catherine en regardant les oiseaux de malheur.

Albus vit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune fille et une tornade commença à se former autour d'elle. Des éclairs zébraient le tourbillon et fondit sur les oiseaux qui poussèrent d'horribles cris avant d'exploser dans des particules noires. Catherine grimaça et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Ses yeux violets survolèrent la plaine et s'assombrirent en tombant sur le corps d'un garçon de son âge se vidant de son sang à quelques mètres de là avec une pointe d'épée coincée en travers de la gorge. Elle agita la main et l'épée vint se loger dans son bras. Un murmure rauque légèrement étouffé leur parvint.

« Catherine ! Je t'en pris… »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas me trahir ! Au fait Mike, que tes péchés soient pardonnés dans cette vie comme dans les prochaines. Repose en paix ! »

« NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN. »

Elle garda un visage complètement neutre et se contenta de le regarder mourir. Un joyeux sifflement retentit et un très joli phénix bleu nuit et noir apparut à côté d'elle, et se posa sur son épaule. Elle détacha une lettre qui pendait à sa patte droite et l'ouvrit.

_« Catherine, _

_Nous savons qu'Albus est à coté de toi. Va avec lui. Le moment est venu. Ils auront besoin de toi. _

_H&C »_

La jeune fille soupira et tendit la lettre au directeur qui haussa un sourcil étonné.

« Bien Miss Black, nous allons donc reprendre un portoloin. » S'amusa-t-il.

Catherine hocha simplement la tête et saisit la chaussette avec les autres. Son regarda resta encré dans celui du maître des potions qui se sentait étrange comme s'il la reconnaissait d'une certaine façon.

**« » « » « » « »**

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu détestes autant les moldus. »

« Ils ont fait du mal à ma sœur, c'est largement suffisant. » Claqua la voix froide de Liam qui posa une compresse fraîche sur le front de la jeune fille couchée sur le divan.

« Du mal ? »

« Ils ont failli la tuer en la maltraitant et en la sous-alimentant. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui hochait gravement la tête.

« Tu comprends ce qu'il ressent Harry ? » S'étonna son parrain.

« Je comprends parfaitement, Siri. J'ai vécu la même chose chez les Dursley sauf qu'ils ont arrêté de me frapper quand les membres de l'Ordre les ont menacés. Je ne voudrais pas la mort de tous les moldus comme Liam le souhaite mais je peux comprendre sa rancœur. »

« Tu te sens mieux Lili ? » S'inquiéta Liam quand il vit sa sœur s'asseoir.

« Oui, merci. »

« Que t'est-il arrivé au fait ? Tu t'es écroulée d'un coup en hurlant. »

« C'est mon empathie. »

« Empathie ? » Répéta Harry qui ignorait complètement ce que c'était.

« Il existe trois définitions pour l'empathie : la sorcière, les cas spéciaux et la moldue. Pour les moldus, l'empathie, c'est de se mettre au niveau d'une personne et d'essayer de ressentir ce qu'elle vit dans une situation spécifique pour l'aider à s'en sortir. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Pour les sorciers, il s'agit d'un don qui permet à toutes personnes empathes de ressentir ce que les autres ressentent. Mais là encore, il existe des niveaux différents. Ca va de ceux qui ressentent à ceux qui lisent et voient dans les esprits.»

« Et vous êtes dans quelle catégorie ? »

« Liliane est au dernier niveau : elle voit, ressent et entend n'importe qui dans le monde dont l'âme souffre de trop mais c'est surtout quand quelqu'un qu'elle a rencontré ou touché se trouve sur les lieux. Et moi, je ressens simplement et parfois je vois mais je dois impérativement toucher la personne. » Les informa Liam.

« Et ça a un rapport avec vos yeux aussi ? » Questionna Sirius. « Ils changent souvent de couleurs… enfin surtout pour Liam. »

« Notre mère était métamorphomage. Mais nous ne pouvons que changer la couleur de nos yeux. Parfois, ils réagissent à nos sentiments trop exacerbés. »

« Et c'est quoi le cas spécial ? » demanda Harry.

« Ce sont des circées. Ce sont généralement des femmes, des sorcières que l'on reconnaît grâce à leurs cheveux bleus et leurs yeux bleus. Elles sont très dangereuses et souvent pourchassées parce qu'au lieu de ressentir les émotions dans un périphérique limité, elles ressentent les souffrance de la terre entière et elles deviennent mauvaises pour abréger les souffrances. Si elles ne sont pas tuées, elles peuvent devenir folles. Et le seul moyen de les neutraliser sans les tuer c'est de prendre leur virginité mais elles ne se laissent pas facilement faire. » Termina Liam avec un petit rire

Harry et Sirius continuèrent de se renseigner en parlant avec énergie, le jeune homme restant sur les genoux de son parrain, rigolant joyeusement. Les conversations s'interrompirent en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Où sont les blessés que l'autre homme a ramené Professeur ? » Demanda Catherine sur un ton monocorde.

« Ils ont été amenés à Sainte Mangouste. Laisse-moi te présenter Harry, Liam et Liliane Potter. Voici Sirius Black, Severus Rogue. Là, tu as Ron et Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, la famille Weasley au grand complet. Je te présenterai les membres de l'Ordre quand tout le monde sera là. Vous tous, voici Catherine. Ta venue était assez inopinée et on a déjà deux nouveaux venus mais tu peux peut- être partager la chambre avec les deux autres filles. » Suggéra Dumbledore en regardant Liliane et Liam qui se présentaient aux personnes qui venaient juste d'arriver.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ayant dû attendre les Weasley au Terrier, se ruèrent sur Harry au grand désarroi de Liliane qui ressentit tout de suite l'impatience et la colère du jeune homme.

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas si vous les voulez vivantes. Indiquez moi un hôtel sorcier et ça ira très bien. » Déclara-t-elle en passant un regard dégoûté sur les deux jeunes filles.

« Eh bien, il y a le Chaudron Baveur qui est très bien. » Répondit Albus pris au dépourvu.

« Parfait. » Claqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Ses yeux voyagèrent sur les personnes présentes et Albus remarqua une fois encore la lueur qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Comme si elle les analysait. Catherine croisa le regard de Liliane qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de lui sourire amicalement ce qui la déstabilisa un peu. D'habitude les gens qui comprenaient ce qu'elle était, prenaient peur et la chassaient. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient étranges : un vert et un noir avec une pointe bleue qui se changea pour bleu électrique. Puis de Liam qui resta de marbre et celui de Harry qui la dévisagea. Elle eut un reniflement de dédain en le regardant. Sirius resera sa prise sur son filleul fusillant la jeune fille du regard. Son visage resta de marbre mais elle en fut secrètement blessée. Elle avait espéré qu'il la reconnaisse. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment pendant dix longues années quand elle était retenue enfermée par Arimane. Elle s'était souvent imaginée que ses parents viendraient la rechercher et qu'elle vivrait enfin heureuse mais visiblement le bonheur n'était pas pour elle ! Et quand Hadès et Circée lui avaient dit qui étaient ses parents, elle était enfin parvenue à mettre un nom sur un vague visage.

Liliane posa une main sur son cœur et grimaça ce qui alerta son frère qui la serra contre lui en essayant de la calmer. Catherine les regarda. Ils semblaient très liés. Elle croisa une nouvelle fois les yeux de la jeune fille qui semblait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et qui en même temps ne l'approuvait pas du tout. Elle haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se moquait de ce que cette gamine pensait.

S'obligeant à revenir au présent, elle serra ses points enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair et faisant couler quelques gouttes de sang. Elle siffla dans ses doigts et son phénix se posa sur son épaule droite. Elle écrivit un rapide mot et attendit patiemment. Les jeunes reprirent leurs conversations jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeils incertains à la jeune fille qui se tenait dans l'ombre, raide comme la justice. A mi chemin pour aller dans la cuisine, Albus se figea. Il se retourna doucement et ses yeux bleus voyagèrent de Sirius à Severus en passant par Catherine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma stupidement. Il venait de comprendre.

Liliane perçut les pensés des gens mais ne dit rien, attendant la suite des évènements.

« Dis moi Catherine, tu peux me rappeler ton nom de famille ? »

« Black ! » Siffla t elle entre ses dents.

Sirius releva vivement la tête la fixant bêtement, les yeux plissés. Le phénix refit son apparition avec des malles rétrécies plein les pattes. Elle les décrocha doucement et les plaça dans ses poches. Sirius repoussa un peu Harry qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais qui se détendit quand sa cousine prit sa main dans la sienne. Sirius passa à coté de Catherine et souleva ses cheveux. Soupirant, elle le laissa faire. Il dégrafa doucement sa tunique et observa avec attention un petit tatouage se trouvant entre ses omoplates : il était en forme d'ange aux ailes noires. La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus qui s'essuyait les mains couvertes de sang sur sa cape noire. Catherine se dégagea violemment en rougissant légèrement et remonta la fermeture de sa tunique avant de rejeter ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Elle agrippa sa cape et la passa sur ses épaules remontant la capuche sur son visage. A part le masque, elle aurait facilement pu passer pour un mangemort.

« A quelle heure dois je venir demain ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement au directeur.

« Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Après tout, tu en as plus que le droit. »

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit ! » Déclara-t-elle en fusillant du regard Liliane qui pouffait en passant de Remus à elle.

« Très bien. Alors sois là pour le repas de midi ! » Soupira le vieil homme dont les yeux étaient toujours illuminés.

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand une main puissante la retint par le poignet. Elle se tourna lentement vers le propriétaire de l'offensante main et plongea son regard glacial dans les yeux bleus incrédules de Sirius.

« Catherine ! J'ai cru que tu étais morte ! »

« Il n'y a pas que lui qui a droit au titre Survivant. » Se moqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de la tête vers Harry.

Liliane et Liam levèrent les yeux au ciel quand ils comprirent qu'elle était simplement jalouse de leur cousin.

« Ne me touche plus jamais si tu veux rester en vie. Peu m'importe à quel point nous sommes liés. »

Elle arracha sa main de la poigne de son père le griffant au passage et sortit rapidement. Tremblant, Sirius glissa au sol. Liliane laissa les larmes couler sur son visage en ressentant la douleur des Sirius, Catherine et Severus. C'était pire qu'un poignard en plein cœur.

Remus fut aux côtés de son meilleur ami en deux pas et le soutint comme il le pouvait. Harry arriva rapidement pour les aider.

« Sirius ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Lui demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« C'est ma fille. Catherine est ma fille. Oh Merlin ! »

« Ta fille ? Tu as abandonné ta fille ? » S'étonna Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

« NON ! Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais abandonnée. Catherine était unique dans son genre. Arimane l'a faite enlever quand elle est née parce qu'elle était une trop grande menace pour lui. J'ai cru qu'elle avait été tuée ! Et maintenant elle me déteste ! »

« Au moins elle a comprit qui tu étais Black ! La première Black qui ait un peu de sens commun ! » Se moqua Severus.

« Vas-y Rogue, éclate toi ! Après tout, c'est normal qu'elle ait un sens commun puisque c'est ta fille aussi ! » Lança Sirius qui savait parfaitement qu'il était cruel en lui révélant de cette manière la vérité.

Les figures étaient impayables à ce moment-là sauf Liam et Liliane qui passait d'un homme à un autre près à intervenir. Rogue était plus pâle qu'un mort. Les yeux du directeur brillaient comme des lucioles. Harry avait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Remus fronçait les sourcils. Ron avait l'air horrifié.

« T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication Black. » Siffla haineusement l'espion.

« Le jour où tu m'as annoncé que tu étais devenu mangemort, moi j'allais t'annoncer que j'attendais ton enfant. Les grossesses mâles sont extrêmement rares donc je pensais que ce serait superbe comme nouvelles. Certains disent que ce sont vraiment des cadeaux du ciel. On appelle ce genre d'enfant des anges noirs. D'où le petit tatouage d'ange qu'elle a sur le dos. Bien souvent, l'enfant ou le père porteur, parfois les deux, ne survivent pas mais Catherine était déjà une battante. J'ai accouché, seul, aidé d'un pseudo médicomage. Pseudo parce qu'une fois que ma fille est née, il l'a enlevée pour le compte d'Arimane. Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit parce que je la croyais morte. Un bébé nouveau né emmené par un Démon plus que redoutable et meurtrier… Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Oh Merlin ! J'aurais du savoir qu'elle était encore en vie. »

« Une seconde ! Si j'ai bien compris tu as laissé ma fille se faire enlever et tu n'as même pas tenté de la retrouver ? »

« En fait, j'ai prévenu James et Jeremy, nous avons longuement cherché après le Démon mais nous ne l'avons jamais trouvé et ensuite, Lily a accouché peu après et puis la femme de Jeremy aussi donc… »

« Donc tu as préféré laisser ma fille aux mains d'un Démon au lieu d'aller la chercher et de quitter tes meilleurs amis et ton si précieux filleul. Attend qu'elle l'apprenne. »

« Elle le sait déjà » déclara la voix douce de Liliane. « Quand elle nous a observé elle a également soutiré quelques informations à nos cerveaux. »

« Je comprend pourquoi elle ne m'aime pas ! » Murmura tristement Harry en baissant la tête, fautif.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Harry » Tenta de le consoler Sirius.

Severus renifla de dédain.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas votre faute et si votre parrain vous préfère à sa propre fille. Et maintenant expliquez moi comment je résiste à l'envie de t'arracher le cœur à mains nues. Saloperie de cabot. »

« Peut-être parce que je l'ai cherché. J'ai continué même après… J'ai même failli en crever figure-toi. »

« Le jour où nous t'avons retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite presque mort. » Souffla Remus qui se souvenait de la peur qu'ils avaient tous eu.

Une semaine sans nouvelle de Sirius… Une semaine où ils avaient tous cherché après lui sans le trouver.

« J'avais trouvé le Démon, j'ai essayé de lui soutirer des informations mais… Arimane est arrivé à ce moment-là. »

Rogue, aussi, se souvenait du jour où ils l'avaient retrouvé. L'infirmière avait refusé de leur dire ce que Black avait subi, disant qu'il se confierait de lui-même, que c'était tout simplement trop atroce pour qu'elle le raconte à la place de son malade.

« Je crois que nous avons compris l'idée générale, je propose que chacun gagne sa chambre et se repose. » Coupa Dumbledore.

Mais pour une fois, cela ne calma pas du tout le Maître des potions. Bien au contraire.

« Oh vous vieux fou, ne commencez pas ! Cette fois-ci, je ne m'abaisserai pas devant vous ! C'est à cause de ces deux trucs-là que ma fille ressemble à un bloc de glace. Bon sang ! Vous l'avez vu tuer ce gosse dans son école ! Vous pensez vraiment que Potter en serait capable ? »

« Hey ! J'ai tué un basilic ! » S'écria Harry qui en avait un peu marre qu'il s'en prenne à lui comme ça.

« Est-ce que le basilic en question vous suppliait de le laisser en vie ? Est-ce que le basilic en question a hurlé à la mort quand vous lui avez tranché la tête ? Est-ce que le basilic vous regardait avec de grands yeux suppliants ? »

« Pas le basilic mais Tom, oui. » Déclara Harry d'une voix tranquille.

« Tom? » S'étonna Sirius.

« Tom Jedusor. Il avait enfermé ses souvenirs dans son journal et avant que je ne le transperce d'une dent de basilic, il m'a supplié de le laisser en vie mais je l'ai quand même tué. » Expliqua Harry.

« Harry et Catherine ont eu des vies tout à fait différentes alors laissez le tranquille. » Intervint Liliane en se postant juste à droite d'Harry.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me couper comme cela. »

« Et moi, je ne vous permets pas de vous en prendre à Harry sous prétexte que vous êtes en colère et aigri par le fait que vous soyez incapable de pardonner aux gens. »

Rogue avait légèrement reculé en comprenant de qui elle parlait en disant « aux gens ». Il la fusilla du regard, fit claquer sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

« Où allez-vous, Severus ? » S'inquiéta Albus.

« Je vais tenter de retrouver ma fille ! »

Il transplana directement pour le chaudron baveur.

**« » « » « » « »**

Molly Weasley soupira.

« Quelle tête de mule. »

Liliane rigola avant de faire un petit sourire triste en regardant Sirius se relever et monter dans sa chambre.

« Qui aurait crû que ces deux-là se soient aimés ? » Poursuivit la mère de famille en rangeant le salon.

Liliane, elle, l'aurait crû facilement en captant les regards qu'ils se lançaient. Bien sûr, ils étaient extrêmement discrets mais leurs joutes verbales, elles, ne l'étaient pas du tout. Il y avait trop de haine et de colère dans leur voix pour que cela sonne juste à ses oreilles.

Elle suivit son frère jusque dans la chambre d'Harry où ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourraient pas ajouter de lit mais bien agrandir celui présent.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas de dormir avec moi ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Bien sûr que non. » Rigola Liliane.

« Vous dormez toujours ensemble ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Nous rattrapons les années perdues… » Déclara Liam en faisant apparaître des tas de coussins sur le grand lit.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Harry. En fait, c'est à cause de mes cauchemars. Etant donné que nous sommes liés, toi et moi, je… »

« Liés ? »

« Quoi ? Le Vieux Fou ne t'a rien dit ? » S'écria Liam outré.

Harry hocha négativement la tête.

« En fait, il ne me dit la vérité que lorsque les évènements ont mal tourné. » Grogna-t-il d'une voix mauvaise. « J'ignorais complètement que mon père avait un frère… Ou que vous existiez… Ou que Sirius et Rogue avaient été ensemble. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur cousin.

« Alors nous, nous t'expliquerons tout ce que l'on sait. » Décréta Liliane. « Déjà, il faut que tu saches que nous nous sommes liés quand nous étions tout petits. Ne me demande pas comment, je n'en sais rien du tout. Et de ce liage, je vois tes cauchemars, comme tout ce qui peut se passer dans ta vie… »

Et ils continuèrent de lui expliquer tout ce qu'Harry voulait savoir.

A suivre…

* * *

voilàààààààààààààààààà!

bon alors, vous avez des réclamations? vous voulez nous envoyer des menaces de morts? vous avez des question? vous voulez nous félicitez? LAISSEZ NOUS DES REVIEWS! bisous!


	3. Chapter 3

Luna : dites les gars, on a eu 8 reviews pour les premiers chapitres et 4 pour le second alors qu'il y a quand même 9 personnes qui ont mis notre fic en alerte ! Vous savez, on se casse le derrière a écrire des fics donc la moindre des choses c'est de nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

Lili : Ca, c'est du tact (grand sourire).

Luna : je sais ! que veux tu, le tact n'est pas inné ! on l'a ou on l'a pas ! (pars en se frottant les ongles sur son pull)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Catherine.**

Severus fit signe à Tom qui lui fit un grand sourire édenté.

« Severus ! Le même que d'habitude ? »

« Non Tom. Pas ce soir. Dis moi est-ce que tu aurais vu une jeune fille d'à peu près dix sept ans avec des cheveux noirs très longs et pleins de mèches et des yeux violets ? Elle s'appelle Catherine. »

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Elle a payé sa chambre et m'a demandé si je connaissais un bar sympa pour sorciers, limite boîte de nuit. Je lui ai donné l'adresse de l'Arachné. »

« L'Arachné ? Mais c'est un coupe gorge cet endroit ! Elle va se faire écharper ! »

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Pas vraiment masculin en somme. Il changea sa tenue en un pantalon noir en cuir avec des bottes en peau de dragon et une chemise rouge sang ouverte sur un torse imberbe finissait le tout._(Lili : Luna, faut essuyer la bave sous ton bureau ! Luna : pas que mon bureau hélas ! je crois que je me suis électrocutée avec ce p… de clavier)_ Il attacha rapidement ses cheveux et transplana directement en face du dit bar. Il entra et fronça les sourcils en voyant ce qu'il y avait comme clients : Des vampires, des démons mineurs, des loups garou, des mangemorts aussi. Il plissa les yeux et chercha sa fille. Il la trouva assise dans l'ombre d'un coin avec une cigarette à la main et un verre de whisky dans l'autre. Une bouteille se tenait sur la petite table devant elle et faisait en ce moment des claquettes. Assez déconcertant en somme. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées tentant d'éviter les démons qui se tournaient vers lui comme en quête de chair fraîche. Il se fit alpaguer par un grand démon et maintenu fermement tandis qu'une femme et un homme démons, très probablement, s'approchaient lascivement de lui. Et sa baguette était hors de main…

Génial !

Il garda son masque glacial intact même si une sueur froide lui coulait le long de l'épine dorsale. Severus ferma les yeux et recommanda rapidement son âme à Dieu.

« A ce que je sache, Arimane n'a pas encore la main mise sur les mortels ! » Siffla une voix à coté d'eux.

Severus sentit la prise sur son corps se relâcher et ouvrit les yeux. Les démons étaient à genoux devant la forme encapuchonnée de sa fille. Il haussa un sourcil incrédule et se demanda vaguement dans quelle dimension il était tombé.

« Ma reine ! »

« Oh ! Ca suffit Asmoug ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que je pense de ce titre débile alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Et tant que tu y es, dégage de ce bar avec tous tes petits copains ! Je m'en voudrais de recommander ton âme à Dieu. »

« Vous ne feriez pas une chose pareille ! »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

Catherine attrapa la main de Severus et le tira jusqu'à sa table où elle fit apparaître un deuxième verre qu'elle lui fourra sous le nez et qu'il but d'un coup sec s'en servant un autre par la même occasion.

« C'était stupide d'être venu ici ce soir Professeur Rogue. Encore plus quand on n'est pas un habitué. »

« Tu n'es pas plus une habituée que moi ! »

« Non mais avec les démons je ne crains rien, ils me connaissent tous ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je leur ai été présentée quand j'avais cinq ans comme étant l'héritière d'Arimane ! C'était un grand honneur ! »Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je croyais qu'il voulait te tuer ! »

« Il a essayé. Mais quand vous n'arrivez pas à vous débarrasser d'une menace, vous la contournez non ? Eh bien il a fait pareil ! Il a pensé que m'élever au rang de son héritière me ferait oublier trois ans de tortures. Autant dire qu'il s'est mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au nombril. »

« Je vais tuer Black ! » Grogna Rogue.

« C'est le passé ! Mais c'est dur d'apprendre que votre père n'est jamais venu vous récupérer parce qu'il était trop occupé à gâter un enfant qui n'était pas le sien. »

Catherine sentit tout de suite le lien qui se formait entre son esprit et celui de la jeune Potter.

A croire que cette fille sentait dans la microseconde quand on parlait de son cousin.

« Si seulement j'avais su ! » Soupira Severus en vidant son troisième verre.

« On ne le saura jamais. Pas besoin de commencer avec les si seulement…. Ca ne vaut pas le coup. Ce qui est fait est fait ! »

« Pourquoi ont ils tellement peur que tu recommandes leurs âmes à Dieu ? Les démons je veux dire. »

« Etant un ange, j'ai plus de poids que les humains. Et quand vous êtes un démon et que vous finissez au paradis, autant dire que c'est pas cool ! »

« Qui était le garçon que tu as tué aujourd'hui ? »

« Mon ex. Il avait pour mission de me ramener à Arimane aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ramener ? »

« Quand j'étais petite, je faisais toujours ce rêve où un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs venaient me récupérer. Mais les années ont passées et l'homme n'est jamais venu. Je me suis enfuie des enfers quand j'ai eu dix ans. A l'époque, je maîtrisais déjà ma magie à la perfection et j'étais déjà une menace pour Arimane. N'ayant pas d'argent, je me servais de mes pouvoirs pour en voler. Et un jour, je suis tombée sur un couple : Hadès et Circée. Ils m'ont emmenée chez eux et m'ont appris qui j'étais. Ils sont parvenus à m'avoir une photo de Sirius. Enfin j'arrivais à mettre un nom et un visage clair sur mon père. Malheureusement, il était en prison. Puis il s'est évadé et n'a pas tenté de me retrouver. A la place il a été au secours de Potter. Et puis il a disparu derrière le voile, encore une fois en protégeant ce Potter. Et puis il est revenu. Circée m'avait prédit qu'un jour je devrais lui faire face. Revenir en Angleterre pour aider ce Potter. Le problème c'est que ce combat n'est pas le sien. Voldemort n'est pas une grande menace. Il a peut-être des idées contre celles de Dumbledore mais rien de bien méchant. »

« Il est extrêmement puissant. » Protesta Severus.

« Si tu trouves que Voldemort est puissant alors prie pour ne jamais avoir à faire face à Arimane. C'est un démon de premier cercle. Il en est le souverain. Il est plus puissant que ce que tu peux imaginer. » Rigola Catherine.

« Tu as l'air de bien le connaître ! »

« Il m'a élevée ! Ou plutôt m'a domestiquée ! Oui, je le connais bien. Arimane est sadique, cruel et fourbe. Étant un démon, il aime faire attendre la mort. Il adore torturer ses prisonniers des années entières. Le temps en enfer ne s'écoule pas de la même façon que sur Terre. A partir du moment où j'y suis arrivée jusqu'à ce que je m'en échappe, il y a plus d'une centaine d'années qui se sont écoulées. Plus de trente ans de souffrance. Plus de trente ans de torture. C'est horriblement long… Et pourtant je ne suis pas morte ! Dieu sait pourtant qu'il a tout essayer. De la flagellation au feu. Il m'a même empalée. Et j'ai toujours survécu. Il est arrivé à la conclusion que quelqu'un de haut placé m'aimait bien. Et pendant septante ans, j'ai appris tout ce que mon corps pouvait faire, tout ce que ma magie pouvait faire dans le seul but de me venger et de le tuer. Et ce, même si je dois y laisser ma vie. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur de la mort. »

« On a peur si on a quelque chose à regretter ! Moi, je n'ai rien. L'interrogatoire est terminé monsieur l'agent ? »

« Ce n'était pas un interrogatoire. » Objecta Rogue. « Je voulais juste apprendre à connaître ma fille et savoir par quoi elle était passée. »

« Ah ! Sirius te l'a dit alors ? »

« Juste avant que je ne vienne. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Tu devrais aller te coucher jeune fille ! »

« Je ne dors pas ! Ca risque d'être compliqué. »

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? »

« Parce que si tu voyais ce que je vois dans mes rêves, tu ne dormirais pas non plus ! »

« Tu veux des potions de sommeil sans rêve ? »

« Non ! Les potions n'ont aucun effet sur moi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Tu reviens avec moi à Square Grimmaud ? On continuera à discuter ! »

« Si tu veux! J'espère que Sirius et Potter ne seront plus là ! »

« S'ils le sont encore tu les ignoreras ! »

Severus se figea en entendant sa fille glousser.

Parfaitement !

Glousser !

Et ça changeait complètement son visage. Quand elle remarqua qu'il la fixait incrédule, elle reprit bien vite son masque glacial et ce fut à son tour à lui de glousser.

« Il n'y a pas à dire. Tu es bien ma fille ! Plus la mienne que celle de Black d'ailleurs. » Déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Si tu le dis… papa. »

Elle lui accorda un sourire mutin avant de déposer quelques gallions sur la table et de transplaner vite suivie par son père numéros deux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps à Square Grimmaud, l'ambiance avait été plus que morose voir franchement déprimante. Sirius dans un coin en train de se bourrer la gueule, Harry qui maudissait son existence dans les bras de ses cousins qui étaient descendus mettre les choses aux points avec le Vieux Fou, Ron qui n'en était toujours pas revenue et Hermione qui se demandait dans quel épisode de DJDV elle était tombée. _(Luna : Attention, DJDV des jours et des vies !feuilleton complètement débile qui passe sur France 2 à 8 heure de matin.)_. Albus de son coté oscillait entre le pas content sur Severus pour son manque de tact, pas content sur Sirius pour ne pas avoir mis tout le monde au courant ou la pitié tout simplement.

Peu à peu, l'Ordre disparut, les enfants aussi. Il ne restait plus que Sirius, Remus, Harry, Liliane, Liam et Albus dans le salon. Sirius semblait avoir totalement perdu l'esprit et marmonnait tout seul. Harry lui apportait un soutient morale et physique presque inexistant et les deux autres parlaient joyeusement. Liliane, quant à elle, regardait tout ce beau monde avec amusement.

Vers minuit alors que tous songeaient soigneusement à aller se coucher, la porte s'ouvrit et un Severus vêtu comme un dieu du sexe entra suivit par une forme noire qui si elle avait été plus grande aurait pu faire penser à un détraqueur de poche. Catherine marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant le petit monde assemblé autour d'un café ou d'un whisky pour Sirius. Elle soupira mais entra néanmoins dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille Black. Elle décrocha sa cape et l'accrocha aux portes manteaux. Severus faillit s'étouffer en voyant sa tenue. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là qu'elle s'était changée. Sa tenue scolaire en cuir noir avait été troquée contre une mini jupe noire et un bustier noir également garni avec des petites fleurs en dentelle mauve. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et remontés par des petites pinces serties d'améthystes. Il avait une vue imprenable sur son tatouage en forme d'ange. Tout comme sur celui d'un cœur rouge percé d'une épée et entouré de ronces mauves et de flammes noires et brûlantes gravée sur son épaule. Catherine se retourna et captant le regard de son père.

« Je l'ai eu à mes sept ans. Il a été gravé au fer rouge sur ma peau et pigmenté avec du sang. Son sang ! »

« Ca a du être douloureux » fit timidement remarquer Harry qui ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec cette jeune fille.

« Pas plus que de se faire empaler. Disons que les démons ont un sens étrange de ce qu'est l'amusement ou la douleur. Etre marqué en fer rouge comme du bétail et par Arimane en plus, c'est un insigne d'honneur. Oui je sais, l'honneur est quelque chose d'aussi très étrange chez les démons. »

« Tu connais Arimane ? » Demanda le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui, je le connais ! » Répondit elle sèchement en foudroyant Sirius du regard.

« Comment est-il ? »

« Sadique, cynique, calculateur, fourbe, froid, et monstrueusement puissant. Voldemort ferait penser à un gentil petit lapin touffu à coté de lui. »

« A-t-il un point faible ? »

« Oui. Moi. Soyez sérieux professeur, c'est d'un démon que l'on parle. Pas d'un mortel qu'un simple avada enverrait dans les limbes. Je vous parle d'un être immortel âgé de plus de six mille ans. Ca fait cinq mille ans qu'il est à la tête des Enfers. Les Démons ne sont pas connus pour être des enfants de cœur ou des gentils petits toutous, ils n'obéissent à quelqu'un que si ils savent qu'ils mourront dans d'atroces souffrances s'ils ne font pas ce qui leur est demandé. »

« Si rien ne leur fait peur et qu'ils n'obéissent à personne, pourquoi t'ont-ils obéi tout à l'heure ? » demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils n'obéissent à personne. J'ai dit qu'ils n'obéiront qu'à une personne que si celle ci leur fait peur. »

« Donc ils ont peur de toi ! » statufia Rogue encore une fois et se récoltant un regard ennuyé de sa fille.

« Ca t'arrive d'écouter quand on te parle ? Arimane a fait de moi son héritière parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à me tuer ! Les démons, même tout en bas de la hiérarchie, sont beaucoup plus puissants qu'un sorcier normal. A son stade, Voldemort aurait un statut de démon de niveau deux, on va dire. Pas les moins puissant mais pas loin ! Mais pour un sorcier c'est énorme. Alors demande toi pourquoi au lieu de prendre n'importe quel démon juste en dessous de lui il m'a choisi moi ? »

« Parce que tu as un statut de démon supérieur ? » Hasarda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Ben voilà on y arrive ! Vous voyez que c'était pas compliqué à comprendre. »

« Moi ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que tes parents, sans vouloir être vexant bien sur, sont des sorciers normaux ! »

« Oui mais ce sont deux hommes ! Les enfants nés de deux hommes sont tellement rares que Dieu leur attribue un niveau d'ange voir d'archange dans des cas exceptionnels. Et les anges voir archange ont le même niveau qu'un démon supérieur. »

Un beau concert de « oooooooh » se fit entendre et Catherine soupira en se massant les tempes. Ils allaient lui filler la migraine si ça continuait comme ça. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sirius qui la fixait sans ciller comme dans un rêve éveillé. Un rêve qu'elle faisait elle aussi et qui s'était brisé à ses treize ans. Et autant dire qu'elle pouvait se montrer très rancunière quand il le fallait.

Tout le monde alla se coucher sauf Catherine qui resta avec un livre à la main. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle tomba bientôt endormie et finit par replonger dans l'un de ses cauchemars.

« » « » « »

Liliane, entouré de Liam et Harry, fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Quelqu'un avait le sommeil agité. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma en sentant la pièce tourner à toute allure. Elle allait vomir. Elle se leva d'un coup et fonça vers les toilettes pour rejeter son dîner de la veille. Légèrement soulagée, elle prit la potion qu'une main aux longs doigts fins lui tendait. Elle se sentit légèrement mieux et pu relever la tête pour remercier l'inconnu. Elle tomba dans deux puits noirs.

« Professeur Rogue… » Sourit-elle. « Merci beaucoup. »

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? » Demanda-t-il quand elle sortit de la salle de bain après s'être débarbouillé.

« C'était assez mélangé. Il y avait le passé de Catherine et des scènes avec Voldemort. » Répondit Liliane en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en velours vert dans la chambre du professeur. « Il y avait énormément de souffrances, de regrets, de haines et de peines. »

« Et vous vomissez souvent après avoir cauchemardé ? »

« Non… Sauf quand les sentiments ont été trop forts… Comme cette nuit. Catherine et Harry ayant été très près de moi, mon empathie a réagi très vite et fortement. »

« Mais pourquoi ne se sont-ils pas réveillés ? » S'étonna Rogue en lui tendant un verre d'eau fraîche.

« Parce que j'ai servi de catalyseur donc j'ai pu arrêté le flot d'images d'arriver dans leurs cerveaux. »

« Vous faisiez ça avec Potter ? »

Liliane hocha gravement la tête.

« Parfois oui mais quand c'était trop grave ou quand Voldemort entrait directement dans sa tête, je préférais ne pas intervenir et rester dans mon coin. Même si plusieurs fois, Voldy se rendait compte que quelqu'un l'observait dans la tête d'Harry. »

« Voldy ? » S'étrangla Severus.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas qu'on l'appel par son nom entier donc j'ai opté pour Voldy. »

Rogue ne répondit rien, sous le choc.

« » « » « » « »

Catherine, de son côté, se réveilla très tôt et en sursaut, prit quelques minutes pour savoir où elle était et regarda l'heure : six heures du matin. Elle avait le temps avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Elle prit de l'argent moldu et se rendit dans une petite épicerie du quartier. Elle acheta de quoi nourrir une armée et rentra en sifflotant. La musique lui manquait. D'un tour de main elle fit apparaître une radio, et capta la fréquence rock. Elle prépara ses ingrédients, ses ustensiles et commença à cuisiner un bon petit repas pour toute la petite troupe. Comme les potions, faire la cuisine la détendait.

Petit à petit, les membres de l'Ordre se réveillèrent avec une bonne odeur dans les narines, et de la musique épouvantablement bruyante. Ils débarquèrent donc tous dans la cuisine, avec en prime, tous les membres de l'Ordre qui arrivaient ce matin-là et Albus également. Ils se figèrent en voyant la jeune fille, cette fois vêtue d'un pantalon en lin noir large et taille basse et un mini top, qui dansait dans la cuisine en chantant complètement faux et faisant cuir des œuf ou ce genre de choses. Des toast dorés s'étalaient sur la table entre les dizaines de sortes de confitures faites maisons, les cakes, les crêpes, les gaufres, les jus de fruits de toutes les sortes, les pâtisseries fraîches, le café, le thé, le chocolat chaud bref, tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Merlin tout puissant ! » Déclara Molly Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Désolée mais moi, je suis simplement Catherine Black Rogue, merci ! » Rétorqua la jeune fille.

Tout le monde s'installa en regardant, mort de faim, la nourriture s'étaler sur la table.

« Quelqu'un veut des œufs j'en ai fait ! »

Des assiette se présentèrent à elle et elle distribua des généreuses portions d'œufs brouillés. Autant dire que ce matin là, il y eut pas mal de crises de foie.

« Que fait-on aujourd'hui professeur ? » Demanda la voix calme de Liliane qui acheva sa vingtième crêpe. « Ce fut un excellent déjeuner, Cat. »

Catherine tiqua légèrement au surnom mais décida de laisser passer pour cette fois.

«Harry a son entraînement, vous pouvez vous joindre à lui si vous le souhaitez ! Toi aussi Catherine ! »

La brunette tourna son regard améthyste vers le directeur une réponse cinglante sur le bout des lèvres mais elle capta le regard désespéré de Liliane qui lui désigna Harry. Elle ne connaissait pourtant pas la jeune fille mais un seul de ses regards de chien battu la faisait fondre.

« Je vais juste vous regarder alors. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas Po… Harry ! » Finit elle dans un souffle en grimaçant comme si ce simple prénom lui avait ouvert la gorge.

« Non pas du tout ! Je serais ravi que tu me donnes ton avis. » Répondit-il, très joyeux.

Catherine se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et lui fit un sourire crispé qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Cependant Liliane apprécia le geste et lui fit un grand sourire. Après le petit déjeuner, Catherine fit tout disparaître de la table, sortit quelques ingrédients et des plats, et mit tout au four. Elle rejoignit la tribut Potter et Remus dans une salle d'entraînement. Elle s'installa dans un coin et observa avec attention ce qui se passait.

« Harry n'est pas mauvais mais face à Arimane, il ne fera absolument pas le poids. » La surprit Liliane qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

Catherine la dévisagea légèrement. L'aura de fragilité qui entourait habituellement la jeune fille semblait avoir disparut pour laisser place à une énergie plus farouche, plus meurtrière.

« Que proposes-tu de faire alors ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Liliane lui fit juste un grand sourire avant de rejoindre son frère. Son aura de faiblesse remise en place.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Catherine se massa les tempes et sortit de la pièce en soupirant. Une chance que Voldemort n'était plus leur préoccupation première sinon ils étaient tous morts. Elle retrouva Sirius et Severus en grande discussion, assez virulente, dans le salon et les interrompit en s'installant à coté de Rogue. Elle fit apparaître une grande tasse de café et l'avala cul sec.

« Alors cet entraînement ? » Questionna Rogue.

« Dans notre école, ce qu'ils font, je le faisais en première année. Disons qu'il est loin du compte. »

« S'il devait faire face à Voldemort ? » S'inquiéta Sirius.

« Il s'en sortirait avec les honneurs. »

« Et s'il se trouvait devant Arimane ? »

« Il tiendrait le temps qu'Ari lui jette un sort ! Quelques secondes tout au plus. Sauf s'il décide de jouer avec lui. Mais si ça, ça devait arriver, je le tuerais moi même ! »

« Pourquoi ? » s'offusqua Sirius.

« Parce que je connais bien les tortures d'Arimane. Et que je ne souhaite ça à personne ! Même pas à toi ! Arimane est capable de le garder en vie cent ans tout en le dépiautant morceaux par morceaux. C'est loin d'être gaie ! Surtout s'il s'amuse à le démembrer puis à le remembrer pour le faire souffrir de la même façon le lendemain. »

« Il t'a fait ça ? » Demanda Sirius en tombant des nus.

« Oui ! Ca a duré un petit temps. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me sois habituée à cette douleur et que je ne dise plus rien après ça. »

« Oh merlin ! Il t'a démembrée ! » S'horrifia Sirius.

« Démembrée, empalée, égorgée, brûlée, fouettée, je suis passée par toutes les tortures en fait. Pendant trente longues années. »

« Trente ans ? »

« Le temps en enfer n'est pas le même qu'ici. Une année ici équivaut à dix ans là bas. Parfois plus, tout dépend du royaume où l'on se trouve. »

« Combien de temps es-tu restée là bas ? »

« Cent ans. Dix ans ici. C'est fou ce qu'un simple rêve peut faire pour une petite fille. » Siffla t elle en fusillant son père du regard.

« Je suis désolé Catherine ! Je sais que j'aurais du venir te chercher ! J'ai essayé, je te jure ! Et je m'en veux chaque jour un peu plus. Pendant que j'étais à Azkhaban, je revoyais sans cesse le moment où cet homme t'a enlevée. »

« Et pourtant quand tu t'es enfui, plutôt que d'essayer de me retrouver, tu t'es précipité au secours d'Harry alors qu'il n'était même pas en danger. Plutôt que d'essayer de me retrouver, tu es parti en mission pour l'Ordre, tu n'as jamais parlé de moi à quiconque ! Et tu as finit par presque mourir pour lui. Et moi pendant ce temps, je me battais pour ma survie et je fuyais Arimane et ses hommes. Pendant treize ans j'ai rêvé que mon père me retrouve et me reprenne et au lieu de ça, tu t'es occupé de lui. Lui, il avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Il avait le directeur. Il avait Remus. Lui, il a connu l'amour de ses parents pendant au moins un an et demi. Lui, il a eu des personnes pour lui parler de ses parents décédés ! Moi, mes parents étaient vivants et je ne sais rien d'eux. » Termina t elle en hurlant presque.

Un reniflement triste lui fit tourner la tête et elle découvrit Potter, le directeur, les Weasley et Remus qui la regardaient tristement ce qui décupla seulement sa rage. Elle se calma en voyant que Liam lui renvoyant un regard tout à fait neutre comme si ça ne l'émouvait pas du tout… Peut-être était-ce le cas ! Liliane semblait un peu en colère contre elle.

Catherine le sentait dans ses veines. Ce feu vengeur qui affluait de son cœur. Elle poussa un véritable cri de rage et un craquement sec se fit entendre. Deux ailes d'un noir de jais venaient de sortir de son dos et remuaient doucement. S'appuyant à une chaise, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration haletante.

« Un ange noir. » Souffla Liliane tout en s'approchant.

A suivre…

* * *

Luna : Mouhahahahahahahahaha (Luna part dans un long rire sadique) ah vi ! Là je suis très fière de moi ! Ca c'est de la coupure ! niark niark niark !

Lili : j'approuve complètement mais ça ne m'étonne guère : ça te ressemble tellement ! (grand sourire à Luna)… CETTE FOIS, NOUS VOULONS VOTRE OPINION BONNE OU MAUVAISE… Sinon je ne vous garantie pas que Luna va supporter longtemps vos silences ! Niark !

Luna : (lève son poing au ciel) OUAIS ! je parviens même a faire des efforts et laisser des reviews dans les fics que je lis, la moindre des choses c'est de nous en laissez ! même si c'est pour nous dire qu'on est a la masse !

alors: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. Chapter 4

Luna : ben vous voyez quand vous voulez ! 12 reviews pour le derniers chapitres ! ça c'est cool ! ça donne même envie d'updater. Eh puis comme on a tout pleins de chapitres d'avances, ben plus vous serez gentils, plus on le sera aussi. Hein oui Lili ?

Lili : Absolument !

Luna: Je tiens a préciser que cette fic a 17 chapitres d'avance mais que si on update pas quand on veut c'est a cause de lili qui bosse le soir et donc c'est plus hard de voir si il y a des modifs a faire quand vous êtes crevés! sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

Catherine le sentait dans ses veines. Ce feu vengeur qui affluait de son cœur. Elle poussa un véritable cri de rage et un craquement sec se fit entendre. Deux ailes d'un noir de jais venaient de sortir de son dos et remuaient doucement. S'appuyant à une chaise, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration haletante.

« Un ange noir. » Souffla Liliane tout en s'approchant.

« » « » « »

Une douce voix sortit de nulle part et tous se tournèrent vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait

une superbe femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Ses quatre paires d'ailes étaient d'un doré pur et chaud.

« Si on te frappe sur une joue, tend l'autre joue. Le pardon est essentiel petit ange. »

« Je ne peux pas ! » Murmura Catherine d'une petite voix perdue.

« Tu as souffert Catherine. Je suis la première à le savoir. Mais tu dois leur pardonner. »

« Je ne peux pas ! »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? De quoi as-tu tellement peur Catherine ? De la trahison ou de voir ceux que tu apprendras à aimer, mourir ? »

« … »

« Les deux ! Personne ici ne te trahira comme lui t'a trahie. Je vois une belle histoire d'amour dans ton avenir. Un amour puissant et indestructible. Et même s'il devait mourir, personne ne parviendra pas à tuer ça. L'amour ne rend pas faible Catherine. Regarde Lily et Harry. L'amour te rendra plus forte. Tu es besoin de redevenir celle que tu as été il y a bien trop longtemps. Tu as enfin la possibilité d'avoir des parents. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance à cause de la rancune sinon ça sera trop tard. Les sorciers ne sont pas immortels Cat ! Et laisse tomber ces larmes que tu retiens depuis bien trop longtemps. Vide toi de ta souffrance ! Laisse la partir avant qu'elle ne t'empoisonne définitivement. »

L'ange blanc entoura tendrement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Catherine tenta de se débattre avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs et incontrôlables. Son corps se secouait et les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Des larmes rose pâle. Seul signe qu'elle était encore un peu humaine. Elle répétait des « je suis désolée » tels une litanie sans fin. Sirius pleurait lui aussi comme beaucoup de membres de l'ordre. Severus jura même d'avoir vu une larme glisser sur le visage ridé d'Albus. Une pluie drue tombait également. Le ciel pleurait pour la détresse d'un ange (Luna : j'avoue que je suis très fière de ma phrase na !). L'ange blanc fit signe à Sirius de la remplacer et la plaça dans les bras de son père qui la serra avec la force du désespoir lui demandant pardon lui aussi. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de fontaine, le corps de Catherine s'affaissa dans les bras de son père et elle ferma les yeux. Sirius se mit tout de suite à paniquer mais l'ange lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ca fait dix sept ans qu'elle ne dort presque pas. Maintenant qu'elle a tout évacué, elle va enfin pouvoir se reposer. Faites attention à elle et ne la trahissez jamais. »

Elle se pencha sur le visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de Catherine qui marmonna quelque chose d'une langue chantante. L'ange sourit heureuse. Un grand pas venait d'être franchi. Puis elle se tourna vers Liam et Liliane, le visage indéchiffrable avant de caresser la joue d'Harry d'un geste tendre.

Sirius s'installa confortablement dans le canapé serrant toujours sa fille contre sa poitrine et il la regarda dormir paisiblement.

« Tu pourrais peut-être la monter dans une chambre Sirius ! » fit remarquer Remus.

« Non ! Je compte bien rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu avec elle. Et la regarder dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'elle dormirait pendant septante deux heures (Luna : soixante douze heures ! ah ces Belges !) non-stop.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Liliane et Liam s'étaient retirés discrètement pour chercher après une salle vide dans le manoir. Ils finirent par trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans les cachots du sous-sol. Une petite salle discrète, loin des yeux indésirables et de toute vie.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de s'entraîner ici ? Dans ce manoir ? Alors que tout le monde est à l'étage ? » S'enquit Liam qui laissa tomber son masque froid.

« Où veux-tu que nous allions d'autre ? Nous ne connaissons rien à l'Angleterre et je ne fais pas entièrement confiance en Dumbledore. Ce type n'est pas net.»

Liam éclata de rire avant de se changer. Il revêtit un pantalon serrant noir mais resta torse et pieds nus.

Liliane changea son pantalon en toile par un pantalon en cuir noir, et sa tunique par un top noir à manches longues très dans le style elfique. Elle resta aussi pieds nus.

« Prête ? »

« Prête ! »

Liam fit apparaître une paire de cimeterres à la lame brillante avec le pommeau en honneur à sa maison : une panthère roulée en boule et endormie.

Liliane privilégia une épée à double lame avec le pommeau en un dragon aux ailes ouvertes

Ils commencèrent à se battre d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vite et fort. Leurs larmes s'entrechoquaient en faisant jaillir des étincelles de magies pures. Les passes s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres. Ils dansaient, virevoltaient, enchaînaient les coups avec grâce et taillaient l'air.

Au bout d'une heure, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

« Impressionnant. » Les surprit la voix de Rogue qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte accompagné d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron.

« Vous avez l'habitude de vous battre ensemble ? » Questionna Granger faisant grimacer Liam qui n'arrivait pas à la voir en pâture.

« Depuis nos onze ans. Nous avons participé à beaucoup de combats en duo. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix froide en détournant ses yeux de ceux brillants de la jeune fille.

Liliane se retint de rire en sentant la contrariété de son jumeau et l'admiration de la sorcière.

« De combats ? » Répéta Harry en prenant un des cimeterres de Liam entre ses mains aux longs doigts fins.

Le visage de Liam s'adoucit légèrement.

« A Certamen, chaque maison possède une arme qui lui est propre et qui se modèle suivant la personne qui va l'utiliser. Pour pouvoir arriver à la perfection dans leur maniement, nos professeurs mettent en place des entraînements tous les vendredis auxquels nous devons participer sans discuter. Il arrive parfois que nous devions nous entraîner en solitaires comme en duo ou en groupe. Ca nous permet de voir toutes les situations possibles que pourraient rencontrer des mages de combats. »

« J'ai pourtant lu que les mages de combats étaient très rares alors comment se fait-il qu'il y ait une école ? » S'exclama Hermione en voulant prendre l'autre cimeterre de Liam dans ses mains mais qui la brûla.

« Parce que normalement, nous ne participons pas aux guerres qui ne nous concernent pas. Nous sommes pacifiques mais… Arimane a attaqué notre école et ses habitants… Il a, lui-même, déclaré la guerre aux Mages de combats. » Expliqua Liliane.

« Ne touche pas à nos armes. » S'écria Liam en fusillant le rouquin de ses yeux devenus rouges sang. « Tu veux finir en cendres ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Les armes de Certamen sont uniques, seuls les personnes de même puissance magique cachée ou non peuvent prendre ses armes en main. »

« Ca veut dire que Harry pourrait devenir un mage de combat. » S'extasia Hermione un énorme sourire collé sur son visage.

« Il pourrait ! »

« Est-ce que… Pourrais-je participer à vos entraînements ? J'ai entendu Catherine qui parlait avec Sirius et Rogue. Je veux vous aider contre Arimane. » Déclara Harry rempli de détermination.

« Mon cher Harry… Liam ne pourrait rien te refuser. Tu pourrais même demander à ce que l'on te décroche la Lune, il le fera. » S'amusa Liliane en passant des bottines noires.

Harry regarda les jumeaux l'un à la suite de l'autre, ne comprenant pas très bien de quoi parlait sa cousine ce qui la fit éclater de rire.

« Et si nous commencions ? » Coupa Liam bougon.

**« » « » « »**

Catherine se réveilla en pleine forme. Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Dormir sans aucun souvenir douloureux. Des bras forts et accueillant la serraient très fort et elle leva son regard sur le visage serein et endormi de son père. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Belysel avait beau être une fouineuse, elle avait souvent raison. Ca ne servait à rien de s'enfermer dans cette vie qu'Arimane avait créé de toutes pièces. De plus, vu le peu de temps qu'elle avait encore à vivre, haïr tout le monde ne changerait pas grand chose. Elle remua légèrement et Sirius se réveilla d'un coup tombant dans les prunelles améthyste de sa fille. Il n'y avait aucune froideur dedans. Pas de colère ou de haine. De la tendresse, de la peine, du remord.

« Bonjour Catherine ! Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Merveilleusement. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi et toi ? »

« Aucun cauchemar depuis dix sept ans. »

« Je suis désolée pour mon comportement envers toi et Harry, papa. »

« C'est moi qui suis désolé Catherine. Tu avais raison ! J'ai baissé trop vite les bras. Je suis désolé ! »

« C'est pas grave. Ce qui est fait est fait. Allons de l'avant. Bonjour, je suis Catherine, ta fille. »

« Et moi, Sirius, ton père. Enchanté Catherine ! Je suis ravi d'avoir une fille aussi jolie. Et je suis mort de faim ! »

« Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner alors. Tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup manger du pain perdu oui ! »

« Go alors ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond. Sirius la retint par le bras et avec un sourire maraudesque, il se mit à la chatouiller. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle éclate de rire et demande grâce. Un rire frais et joyeux comme elle n'en avait jamais eu. Un rire qui fit sourire Liliane, Liam et Harry. Une fois libérée, elle descendit à la cuisine encore vide mais qui commençait à se remplir doucement.

« Papa m'a demandé du pain perdu, il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui en veut ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui en éblouit plus d'uns.

Harry leva timidement la main et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Sifflotant, elle sortit le pain, le sucre, le lait et les œufs, et commença son étrange mixture. Quelques minutes plus tard, des tranches de pains dorées à souhait arrivaient dans les assiettes des membres de l'Ordre. Elle ajouta un zeste de citron et en fit une spéciale pour le directeur qui lui montra l'étendue de sa dentition.

« Tu es un véritable cordon bleu Catherine ! Ou as tu appris la cuisine ? »

« Avec quelques amis ! En quittant l'enfer, je voulais être plus humaine alors j'ai demandé à ce que l'on m'apprenne à faire la cuisine. Je me suis révélée très douée d'ailleurs. Ca me détend de faire la cuisine. »

« Tu es prêt pour ton entraînement Harry ? » Demanda Albus fixant le jeune homme.

Une pelle a tarte atterrit devant son nez et il se tourna vers Catherine.

« Pas d'entraînement pour Harry monsieur ! Il me semble qu'il en a eu assez avec ses cousins. » Fit-elle remarquer en voyant les bleus et les coupures sur son visage et ses bras.

Harry portait un t-shirt sans manche noir avec un pantalon large sombre et rougit légèrement. L'entraînement de ses cousins avait été très éprouvant. Ils n'avaient voulu le laisser partir que lorsqu'il avait su manier son épée et sa chaîne avec grâce.

« Aujourd'hui, je l'emmène faire du shopping et à partir de demain, je m'occupe personnellement de son entraînement. »

« Alors là, je ne pense pas. » Contra la voix froide de Liam. « Nous nous en occupons déjà. »

« Je suis certaine que vous faites du bon travail mais je suis quand même meilleure que vous. »

« Attention, tes chevilles gonflent. » Ricana Liam.

Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard.

« Alors nous allons voir ça par un combat. » Déclara Catherine.

« Je laisse le soin de te faire manger la poussière à ma jumelle. Lili s'en fera une joie. »

« Mais… » Essaya de les coupe Liliane.

« D'accord. Sans problème. Si je réussis à la battre, Harry s'entraînera avec moi et tu me feras tes excuses devant tout l'Ordre. »

« Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » S'amusa Liliane.

« Trop tard. »

La jeune fille bougonna et retourna à ses pains perdus qu'elle dévora avec rage. Ils l'énervaient.

« Lili… » Essaya Liam mais la jeune fille le regarda avec une telle colère qu'il la ferma immédiatement.

« En attendant, il vous faut une nouvelle garde robe. » S'écria Catherine. « Vous vous joignez quand même à moi ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! Ma garde robe a grand besoin de frais. Le seul ennui c'est que je n'ai pas beaucoup de gallions sur moi. Notre père n'a pas dit ce qu'il avait fait de la clé de notre coffre. » Chuchota Liliane avec les joues rouges.

Catherine trifouilla ses poches et sortit une petite carte en or avec un grand sourire.

« Ca n'a pas que des mauvais coté d'être un ange noir. Le tout premier a récolté un magot impressionnant pour les suivants et malheureusement ou heureusement, il n'y en a eu qu'un qui est mort très rapidement. Donc c'est moi qui paie ! »

« En fait, pour les jumeaux… » Intervint Remus qui lisait un parchemin jauni. « C'est moi qui suis le tuteur légal des jumeaux. »

Liliane recracha le jus d'orange qu'elle buvait puis toussa comme une tuberculeuse en stade terminal.

« Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Selon Jeremy, je suis le seul des Maraudeurs a savoir gérer correctement la vie d'enfants. » Rigola Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius qui se renfrogna. « Non, sérieusement, j'ignore moi-même pour quelle raison il m'a nommé Tuteur. Après tout, je suis un loup-garou et… »

« Moi, je peux comprendre. » Sourit Liliane. « Vous êtes la seule personne adulte dans cette pièce qui n'ait pas d'enfants. Si je me fie à ce que j'ai entendu sur mon père, c'est logique qu'il vous ait choisi : vous êtes juste et vous avez les pieds sur terre. Et que vous soyez un lycanthrope ne change rien au fait que vous êtes tout à fait apte à nous éduquer. »

Remus avait les joues légèrement rosies par les compliments. Catherine fit une moue dédaigneuse qui amusa grandement Liliane.

« Mais en quoi cela peut-il bien avoir avec l'argent ? » Grogna la jeune femme.

« C'est moi qui ait les clés de leurs coffres. » Lui sourit-il ce qui la calma de suite.

Liliane éclata de rire avec Harry sous les yeux meurtriers de Catherine.

« Alors je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la banque et nous verrons ce que Jeremy vous a laissé. »

Ils allèrent se changer. Les Potter mirent une cape très longue pour cacher leurs visages puis accompagnèrent Catherine et Remus jusqu'à la banque des gobelins. Harry toujours très courtois s'excusa de les déranger et demanda à ce que leurs bourses soient remplies. Catherine leur tendit dédaigneusement sa carte et les yeux du gobelin s'allumèrent. Il leur fit signer tout un tas de paperasses et ils purent enfin commencer leurs achats. Liam, Remus et Harry avaient pris la tête et discutaient pas mal des différences entre les sorciers en Amérique ou bien des souvenirs d'enfances de Remus qui leur parlaient de leurs parents respectifs.

Derrière, Liliane et Catherine marchaient silencieusement, la jeune Potter tentant de trouver un sujet intéressant pour débuter la conversation.

« Est-ce que ton frère t'aime si peu ? » demanda finalement Catherine en rompant le silence.

« Il m'adore ! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

« Parce qu'il te force à te battre contre moi ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais te battre ? » demanda Liliane incrédule.

Elle était quand même l'une des meilleurs duellistes de son école si pas la meilleure. Catherine haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en foutait.

« Je m'en voudrais de te faire du mal ! »

« Il ne faut pas ! Je suis capable de te mettre une dérouillée tu sais ! »

« Je n'en doute pas Liliane. » Se moqua Catherine.

« Tu peux m'appeler Lili. »

« Le fait que je sois plus sympa ne veut pas dire qu'on deviendra de supers bonnes copines. Fais toi une raison, je ne suis vraiment pas douée dans ce genre de relations. »

La jeune Black laissa Liliane seule. Cette dernière soupira et grogna un peu. A chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de faire un pas en avant avec l'ange noir, c'est comme si elle prenait un escalator en sens inverse. C'était vachement frustrant. Elle ressentit un picotement au niveau de la nuque et se retourna frissonnant de dégoût. Ca devenait de plus en plus fréquent d'apercevoir des démons en plein jour et chez les sorciers. Comme s'ils se croyaient déjà chez eux. Cependant, le démon en question ne la regardait pas elle mais un peu sur le coté. Il regardait Catherine qui le fusillait du regard.

« Cat ? Quel genre de démon est-ce ? »

« C'est un Djinn. A la base, c'étaient des génies en Inde il y a trois ou quatre mille ans. Puis ils sont devenus aveuglés par le pouvoir et le Mal les ont corrompus. Ils sont devenus des monstres sanguinaires. Leur puissance n'était pas inquiétante mais leur plaisir suprême était de violer les vierges… Chrétiennes de préférence. Et ils les tuaient après. »

« Pourquoi sont ils de plus en plus nombreux à fouler le sol des mortels ? » demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils et fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

« Arimane veut faire main basse sur la terre et ses habitants. Ils commencent la colonisation. »

« Ils en ont le droit ? » demanda doucement Harry.

Catherine ricana un peu mais pas méchamment cette fois.

« Tu te vois leur dire : « bonjour monsieur le démon ! Quelle belle journée ! Ca vous dirait pas de dégager de ce monde pour retourner dans les enfers ? » Les démons sont ici depuis un bout de temps sauf qu'ils ne se sont jamais autant montrés aux mortels. Ils veulent faire savoir qu'il y a une menace. Ils veulent être craint. »

« Un comportement type de démons » Siffla Liam.

Catherine haussa un sourcil amusé en le dévisageant.

« Pas vraiment Liam ! Je dirais que c'est le comportement typique de quelqu'un ayant un complexe flagrant d'infériorité (Luna : future psychologue je vous ferais remarquer !). Regarde Voldemort, il a été battu par des moldus donc il veut se venger maintenant qu'il en a le pouvoir. Regarde les moldus. Ils préfèrent faire souffrir les enfants sorciers parce qu'ils savent très bien que plus tard ils n'auront aucune chance. Cependant ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'en agissant comme ça, ils construisent eux même la haine. C'est un comportement de mortel complètement normal. » Rétorqua Black avec un sourire mi sadique mi amusé en voyant les yeux de Liam osciller dangereusement vers le rouge.

Liam serra les points et les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui montre ses faiblesses. Et encore moins que ce soit cette fille qui le fasse. Liliane lui posa une main sur le bras pour le calmer et il fit demi tour entrant dans une boutique au hasard. Catherine secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas lui. Et visiblement, elle aurait du mal à énerver Liliane. Et ce n'était pas Harry, ça elle en était certaine. Elle haussa les épaules et suivit le petit groupe chez Madame Guipure. D'un claquement de doigts, Harry se retrouva en boxer et des vêtements passèrent devant lui. Toutes les matières et toutes les couleurs. Liliane et Catherine commentaient tranquillement. Le seul souci, c'est qu'elles avaient toutes les deux des goûts différents. Liliane privilégiait l'élégant et le pratique. En plus elle semblait folle du lin et du coton. Catherine, elle préférait le cuir et tout ce qui pouvait faire du naïf et gentil Harry Potter un dieu du sexe sur deux jambes. Donc ce qui avait commencé en jolie discussion se termina en pugilat.

En sortant du magasin, Harry butta contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et poussa un petit cri aigu en sentant une main très puissante s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il leva ses yeux sur la chose et déglutit péniblement en voyant le Djinn.

« Lâche le Jannan ! » siffla froidement Catherine en dardant sur le démon son regard améthyste et en voyant Liam se placer aux côtés de son cousin, ses mains brillant lentement pour faire apparaître ses armes.

« Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi! » rétorqua t il rageusement.

« Comme tu veux. »

Catherine passa deux mains dans son dos sortant deux longues épées recourbées. Elle murmura quelques mots indistincts et les lames vibrèrent puis prirent une couleur dorée. Le démon écarquilla les yeux comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver mais c'était déjà trop tard. D'un croisement parfait, elle le décapita sans sourciller et le démon explosa. Avec une grimace dégoûtée, elle essuya ses lames trempées de liquide verdâtre pas réjouissant.

« Les démons ne sont pas censés exploser ! » fit remarquer Liliane en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

« Les lames étaient bénies ! »

« Tu peux bénir les choses ? »

« Tu le pourras aussi » Termina Catherine avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ils continuèrent leurs achats et l'ange noir vit Harry se tendre. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un jeune homme blond, plus grand qu'elle, en compagnie de sa mère visiblement. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Harry.

« Ami ou ennemi ? » murmura t elle pour le Gryffondor.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Son père était le bras droit de Voldemort. On ne s'est jamais bien entendus. »

Black hocha la tête ne faisant pas de commentaire et préféra regarder comme cela se passait. On peut dire qu'elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Mère, regardez ! On dirait que le Survivant nous fait l'augure de son illustre présence. Alors Potter ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, le cabot est revenu d'entre les morts ? »

« Et ton père Malefoy ? Il va bien ? Pas trop sombre sa cellule ? »

« Je te ferais payer ce que tu as fait à mon père, Potter ! » siffla haineusement le blondinet.

Liam haussa un sourcil intrigué et vint se poster à droite de son cousin en fixant Drago avec un mini sourire aux lèvres.

« Et t'es qui toi ? » Cracha Draco qui semblait devenir légèrement mal à l'aise en face du garçon plus grand et plus imposant que lui.

« Liam Potter. Et là c'est ma sœur Liliane. »

« Deux autres Potter ? Intéressant ! Je suis certain que le Maître sera ravi de l'apprendre. »

« Voldemort ne nous fait pas peur Malefoy ! Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, Voldemort est le cadet de nos soucis. » Soupira Harry.

La curiosité des deux Malefoy fut piquée à vif.

« Est-ce que vous sauriez ce qui se passe monsieur Potter ? » demanda Narcissa sur un ton beaucoup trop mielleux pour son propre bien. « Est-ce que la présence de tous ces démons veut dire quelque chose ? »

« Arimane veut prendre le contrôle du monde ! » Les éclaira Liliane de son habituelle voix douce. « Albus Dumbledore croit que seule une alliance pourra nous sauver. »

« Le Vieux Fou croit-il vraiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres acceptera de se rallier à lui alors qu'il pourrait s'allier à un démon ? » Railla la Malefoy.

Liliane nota le surnom dans un coin de sa tête pour le ressortir de temps à autres à Dumbledore. Ce pourrait être amusant de voir sa tête.

« Arimane n'acceptera jamais un marché avec un mortel. Voldemort a moins de valeur que le plus nul de ses démons. Il n'a rien à lui apporter. »

« Et tu es ? »

« Catherine Black. »

« La fille de Sirius. » Renifla Narcissa sous les yeux interrogateurs de son fils.

Catherine ne réagit pas au reniflement de dégoût. Elle se contenta de fixer froidement le fils et la mère qui remuèrent inconfortable.

« Je suis effectivement la fille de Sirius. Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas, dégagez de notre chemin que l'on puisse continuer nos achats. »

« L'hybride aurait-il gagné à la loterie pour avoir de quoi s'acheter des fringues. »

Catherine sentit sa partie démon grogner pour le défendre. Liliane sourit de toutes ses dents et Remus ne réagit pas. Harry partit au quart de tour en sortant sa baguette mais une main sur son bras le calma. Il tourna son regard émeraude et le plongea dans les yeux de sa cousine qui lui fit un signe de tête vers Catherine. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus foncés, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes et sa bouche hermétiquement fermée avait du mal a caché les deux petites canines qui tentaient définitivement de sortir de sa bouche. Elle inspira un bon coup et tenta de se détendre avant de s'approcher dangereusement du blond. Elle se colla à lui et pencha son visage vers son oreille. Il sentit quelque chose de pointu et dur sur son ventre et pâlit en découvrant une pointe de poignard.

« Donne moi une bonne raison pour ne pas t'ouvrir le ventre et faire de tes boyaux mes futurs bas résilles. Fais attention à ce que tu dis quand je suis dans les environs. Ca pourrait te coûter très cher. Et n'insulte plus jamais ceux qui te sont supérieurs Malefoy ! Si les démons me craignent c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ! »

Elle respira l'odeur de peur qui se propageait autour de lui et fit un pas en arrière avec un sourire méprisant. Elle se détourna, regarda sa montre et s'excusa auprès de la petite bande avant de disparaître dans un mur de flammes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« C'est dommage ! » Souffla Liam en fixant ses yeux écarlates dans ceux de Draco. « Tu es mignon mais définitivement stupide. »

Draco failli ouvrir la bouche mais la referma en voyant les yeux de Liam flamboyer. Le blond se sentait bizarre. Sa mère dû le soutenir légèrement pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule par terre. Elle fronça ses sourcils à l'arc parfait puis jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui continuait de fixer son fils de plus en plus faible.

« Ca suffit ! » Hurla-t-elle prenant par surprise le cousin de Potter qui détourna son regard.

Lilian s'approcha du jeune Malefoy et l'examina.

Mauvais signe.

« Qu'a-t-il fait à mon fils ? » Questionna Narcissa d'une voix mauvaise.

Liliane hésita à lui répondre donc elle demanda :

« Y a-t-il du sang elfique ou angélique dans votre famille ? »

La mère de Draco sembla comprendre car elle écarquilla ses yeux.

« Les deux. » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Liam piétinait sur place. Il venait faire une grosse connerie.

« » « » « » « » « » « »

Quand Catherine revint à Square Grimmaud, tout était calme. Liliane et Liam s'entraînaient certainement dans leur coin alors qu'Harry lisait un bouquin dans le salon. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et s'installa juste devant.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Son grand sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« » « » « » « » « » « »

Liliane suspendit son geste en entendant un cri de douleur. Un cri de douleur qu'elle connaissait bien. Une voix qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre souffrir. Elle resserra sa prise sur le manche de son épée et sortit précipitamment de la salle d'entraînement pour passer dans celle d'à coté, ne prenant même pas le temps de changer de vêtements par quelque chose d'un peu plus décent qu'un short et un top blanc.

On peut dire qu'elle vit rouge. Tous ceux qui avaient voulu s'imposer était figés dans des coins de la pièce et Harry était au sol, à genoux, haletant, des gouttes de sueurs se mélangeant à son sang. Liam eut un grand sourire en se disant que cette fille avait fait une grosses erreur en s'attaquant à Harry et que maintenant elle allait payer le prix fort. Rapide et précise, Liliane attaqua, son épée levée. Catherine fit apparaître la sienne et répondit vivement aux assauts tout en envoyant encore des sorts sur la forme sanguinolente.

« NE LE TOUCHE PAS » Hurla Liliane aux bords des larmes.

Mais ça ne faisait que faire sourire Catherine qu'un peu plus même si son sourire étaient totalement feint et qu'elle ressentait la souffrance de l'autre jeune fille jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Que Belyzel soit maudite pour lui avoir demandé une chose pareille. Mais c'était nécessaire.

D'un revers de la main, elle envoya Liliane contre le mur et fit de même avec Harry. Lili se releva vaillamment. Une fine lueur blanche commençait à l'entourer. C'était pour très bientôt. Décidant qu'Harry avait eu son compte, elle envoya quelques sorts très puissants sur Liam qui parvint à éviter les trois premiers mais il se prit, quand même, les deux derniers en pleine figure. La colère de Liliane monta en flèche en voyant son jumeau à genoux, souffrant. Demandant pardon aux dieux pour ce qu'elle allait faire, Catherine utilisa le seul pouvoir qu'elle répugnait : La magie noire à l'état brut. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge brûlant, un peu comme ceux de Voldemort et fit tournoyer les ombres autour de Liliane qui ferma les yeux tentant de protéger son esprit. Albus, figé dans son coin, regardait tout ça, horrifié. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait fait l'expérience d'une telle puissance et d'un tel Mal. Il ne savait pas ce que cherchait Catherine mais il commençait à craindre le pire. Cependant, elle aurait pu les tuer très facilement hors elle n'avait rien fait. Elle commença à parler d'une voix rauque et cruelle dans une langue inconnue mais étonnamment chantante. Et même ça, ça ne suffisait pas.

D'un bon en arrière, elle attrapa Harry par la taille lui glissant un poignard sous la gorge. Dans un hurlement autant de rage que de douleur, un vent violent entoura Liliane. Catherine relâcha sa prise sur Harry et le mit derrière elle avant de souffler un bon coup et d'avancer avant de construire le plus complexe bouclier qu'elle pouvait. Il était entièrement circulaire et entourait les deux jeunes filles protégeant les autres qui avaient retrouvés leurs motricités. Cependant, personne ne parvint à passer le bouclier. Liam s'acharnait dessus en hurlant pour que sa sœur le regarde. A l'intérieur, deux anges s'étreignaient étroitement. Un ange aux ailes noires et l'autres aux ailes blanches.

A suivre…

* * *

Luna : voilà ce qui s'appelle l'art de couper les chapitres n'importe ou ! alors ? vous l'aimez toujours Catherine ? mouahahahahahahahaha ! voilà! Laissez nous pleins de reviews et je m'engage personnellement a updater plus souvent promis! bisouuuuuuuuuuuuus 


	5. Chapter 5

Luna : Kikou tout le monde. C'est une heure bien triste pour cette histoire puisque Lili m'a lâchement abandonné pour retourner en Belgique et comme elle n'a pas accès a internet là bas ben je dois tout publier toute seule snif ! Et c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que personne n'aime Catherine ( va relire le dernier chapitre et se demande vaguement pourquoi. Elle n'a fait que torturer Harry ! Grand sourire angélique lol)

Je vous souhaite néanmoins une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Catherine renvoya les ombres dans leur coin et resserra sa prise sur Lili qui sanglotait dans ses bras, du sang coulant le long de son corps.

« Je suis désolée, Lili. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Il fallait que je le fasse. »

« J'ai mal. »

« shhh ! C'est normal. Ca fait toujours ça la première fois que tes ailes sortent. Ca va aller mieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

D'une voix douce, Catherine se mit à marmonner des formules en angélique et une douce lueur dorée entoura Lili qui se relaxa tout de suite. Elle prit seulement compte de ses appendices dorsales : Grandes, blanches et douces. Le bouclier s'estompa doucement et tous purent enfin s'approcher. Liam courut vers sa sœur qui avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours dans le salon des Blacks. Il poussa Catherine d'un geste sec et emprisonna Liliane dans une étreinte protectrice.

Albus, dans une parfaite imitation de Molly Weasley, darda sur la jeune fille un regard impérieux.

« Il va falloir t'expliquer Catherine ! »

« C'est Belyzel qui me l'avait demandé à titre de faveur. La famille Potter garde dans ses gênes une trace d'ange. Chez Harry, la trace est trop mince pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle créer des ailes. Ca augmentera légèrement sa puissance quand il sera énervé mais c'est tout. Chez Liam, il a été trop teinté par la haine contre les moldus pour y accéder. En fait, ses gènes angéliques sont étouffés par autre chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Il ne restait que Liliane. Le code était plus fort chez elle. Je devais juste la mettre à bout pour qu'elle veuille réveiller cette part. »

« Pourquoi devait-elle être très en colère ? »

« Il fallait qu'elle veuille me faire mal ! Qu'elle veuille me battre. Si vous voulez, le code génétique d'un ange produit des blocks posés sur la source magique. Ca va être compliqué à expliquer. Bref, chez un sorcier, il y a une source, qui se trouve généralement dans la poitrine. Chez un ange ou un démon, la magie se trouve partout. Aussi bien les cheveux que les ongles ou les os. Voilà pourquoi les anges ou les démons sont immortels ! Parce qu'ils sont totalement magiques. La source magique d'un sorcier se tarit au bout d'une centaine d'année. Et un avada l'élimine totalement. C'est la magie qui garde les sorciers ou les moldus en vie. »

« Tu veux dire que les moldus aussi ont une source de magie ? »

« Oui mais elle est si minime qu'elle ne leur permet pas de faire de la magie comme nous. Les sorciers qui descendent d'ange ont un noyau qui est maintenant par des barrières. Un peu comme un barrage. Quand on les pousse à bout, le barrage cède et la magie s'échappe dans tout le corps. Les ailes apparaissent à ce moment là. Les ailes sont des concentrés purs de magie. Liliane avait besoin de fouiller dans ses réserves pour que ses gênes d'ange soient totalement libérées. »

« Comment expliques tu la magie noire brut que tu as utilisé ? »

« Je suis un ange noir élevée par des démons ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Je suis un ange multitâche. Je peux utiliser la magie blanche mais la noire est en moi. Mes ailes sont un concentré de magie noire. Les ailes de Liliane sont un concentré de magie pure. Pour chaque ange noir qui se réveille, un ange blanc est appelé. C'est l'équilibre. »

Catherine se dirigea lentement vers Harry. Elle fit apparaître une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet avec des reflets rouges. Elle porta doucement le flacon à la bouche du jeune homme et le força à avaler le tout. Une a une, ses blessures se fermèrent et il soupira de contentement.

« Rappelle moi de ne jamais plus te rendre service ! » grogna t il.

Catherine gloussa légèrement.

« Promis ! Tu as été parfait Harry ! »

« Ouais ben heureusement que tu m'avais jeter un sort qui anesthésiait mon corps en premier sinon j'aurais vachement souffert. »

« Probablement oui ! »

« Tu étais au courant Harry ? » demanda Sirius complètement incrédule.

« Oui ! Catherine m'en a parlé quand on est revenu. J'ai accepté pour le bien de Lili mais c'était vachement risqué. »

« Vous devriez la monter dans sa chambre. Pendant deux ou trois jours, elle va être un peu dans le cake mais ça ira mieux après. Il faut que son corps s'habitue à sa nouvelle puissance. Ca peut prendre du temps mais ça devrait aller. »

« Tu as failli tous nous faire tuer. » Grogna Liam sans bouger du divan sur lequel il se trouvait avec sa sœur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Si je n'avais pas réussi à faire sortir la magie de Liliane, je n'aurais pas insisté. Je n'aurais tué personne. » Rétorqua Catherine qui commençait à en avoir marre du « grand frère surprotecteur ».

« Toi, non. Mais Lili, si. »

Catherine haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

« En fait… » Intervint Remus. « Je devais vous mettre au courant d'un petit point concernant les jumeaux. Je l'ai découvert dans le reste du testament de Jeremy. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« La mère des jumeaux étaient une demi elfe. »

Catherine déglutit en comprenant ce que ça impliquait et aussi pour quelle raison, Liliane avait eu du mal à se mettre en colère contre elle.

« En fait, Lili possède des gènes elfique mais en sommeil, tout le contraire de moi. » Expliqua Liam d'une voix sèche. « Comme mes gènes angéliques sont en sommeil et que chez elle, ils sont en mouvement. Le problème, c'est que sous des sentiments trop fort, nos gènes en sommeil se réveillent et nous aveuglent complètement. »

« Liliane réagit sous la colère. » Souffla Rogue qui fit boire une potion à la jeune fille.

« Elle aurait très bien pu se laisser manipuler par son sang elfique et tous nous tuer sans aucun remord. » Termina-t-il en jetant un regard incendiaire à l'ange noir. « Ne l'approche plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ne t'avise même pas de lui parler sinon tu le regretteras, ange noir ou pas. Méfie-toi d'un elfe en colère. »

Pas démontée pour un sous, Catherine se pencha vers lui plongeant son regard dans celui rouge du jeune homme.

« Garde tes menaces pour toi petit, ce que vous avez vu, c'est un quart de ce que je peux faire. Si j'ai fais du mal à ta sœur, je m'en excuse mais je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres ! Tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un ? Va dans un église et rebelle toi contre ton créateur. J'en ai ras le bol de tes crises existentielles de frères surprotecteurs ! Tu ne seras pas toujours là et ta sœur n'est pas en sucre ! Belyzel savait ce qu'elle faisait et quart d'elfe ou pas, ta sœur devait être un ange ! C'était dans l'équilibre. »

« Mais quel putain d'équilibre ? » Hurla-t-il laissant son énergie elfique et angélique envahir la pièce. « Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Je sais parfaitement que tu l'aimes ce démon alors où peut être l'équilibre ? »

Catherine nota tout de suite que l'énergie de Liam était assez forte, pas autant que celle de sa sœur ou la sienne mais pas loin. Malheureusement, le jeune homme se laissait trop aller à sa colère donc son énergie était entachée.

« » « » « »

A une centaine de kilomètres de là, un mage noir était en train d'enrager. Bien sûr, il avait été prévenu mais ce n'était pas comme s'il écoutait les conseils pourtant avisés des autres si ? Bref, il avait tenté de nouer une alliance avec Arimane et pour cela avait envoyé deux mangemorts. Les deux mangemorts en question venaient juste de revenir… dans des boites en carton et sous forme de puzzle. Un charmant petit mot était inscrit avec leur propre sang : _« pour vos longues nuit d'hiver ! Amusez-vous bien ! »_

Voilà qui l'enrageait encore plus. Cependant, après avoir eu une conversation avec Narcissa et son fils, il devait bien admettre que l'idée du Vieux Fou n'était peut-être pas la plus mauvaise : S'allier pour détruire le grand vilain méchant (note de voldy : hey ! C'était moi ça ! Lili : ouais ben ce n'est pas une marque déposée à ton nom. On a vérifié…. ) et après tuer Dumbledore et régner sur le monde. Son cerveau de grand cinglé se remit en route presque tout de suite. Voilà un plan qu'il était bon. Il attrapa une plume et un parchemin, et écrivit un petit mot pour Albus l'invitant au manoir Jedusor le lendemain avec les personnes de son choix.

Dire qu'Albus fut surpris de recevoir ce genre de lettre était bien en dessous de la réalité. Cependant, il décida que les trois Potter, Sirius, Remus, Severus et Catherine l'accompagneraient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout le monde était dans le salon attendant que le portoloin se mette en marche.

Liliane et Liam étaient vêtus à peu près de la même manière avec un pantalon large noir et une tunique au col mao près du corps. Liam était en bleu nuit et Lili en blanc avec des mèches blanches dans les cheveux. Harry avait passé un jeans noir et une chemise vert émeraude (de cette façon, il contentait les deux folles qui avaient décidé de l'habiller malgré la froideur qui les séparait.). Severus était tout en noir comme d'habitude. Sirius portait un pantalon en cuir coincé dans de hautes bottes, une fine chemise en soie blanche liée avec des ficelles et une veste en cuir. Remus portait un pantalon brun en côte de velours, un t-shirt crème se mariant à la perfection avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Catherine fut la dernière à arriver avec un pantalon en lycra taille basse et court, des bottes à talons aiguilles, une robe avec une pseudo train à l'arrière et ouverte sur le devant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient bouclés en fines anglaises et retenus par des petites améthystes. Ils s'agrippèrent tous mutuellement et disparurent dans un POP.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une grande pièce très sombre aux couleurs verts et argents qui semblaient avoir connus de meilleurs jours. Sur une petite estrade, installé sur un trône aux gravures de serpents, se trouvait Lord Voldemort dans toute sa monstruosité. Son teint blafard, ses narines sans nez, ses yeux rouges, son crane chauve et ses membres rachitiques. Tout était là. Harry frissonna. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Liam resserra sa prise sur sa sœur. Il la sentait se tendre en avançant. Quelque chose l'effrayait ou la dérangeait profondément. Catherine leur jeta un regard étrange. Bien sûr, elle pouvait comprendre que l'ange soit mal à l'aise en présence des ténèbres mais delà à devenir aussi pâle. Elle agita doucement ses doigts et un fin bouclier se forma autour de Lili et se colla à sa peau. Elle se tourna vers Catherine sans aucune émotion sur son visage. La jeune fille fit simplement un hochement de tête.

Catherine en profita pour analyser les personnes présentes. Des mangemorts très humains et un mage noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain lui aussi. Il était puissant c'était indéniable. Une puissance meurtrière et suffocante pour un mortel. Mais très loin du compte pour un démon.

« Tu es de plus en plus cinglé vieil homme. Tu te rends au cœur même des Ténèbres avec quatre gamins et trois adultes. Je pourrais vous tuer là tout de suite. »

Catherine émit un reniflement méprisant alors que Lili gloussait et que Liam levait les yeux au ciel. Albus souriait de toutes ses dents, Sirius fusillait tout le monde du regard et Severus attendait. Remus lui, toujours aussi calme fixait tous les mangemorts à la recherche d'une odeur connue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Tom ! Ces quatre… gamins comme tu le dis sont plus que capable de se défendre. Si tu commençais par faire les présentations ? »

« Eh bien tu connais déjà Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange. Son frère Rabastan, et bien sur ce cher Peter. Oh Lupin, vous aurez probablement remarqué la présence de Fenrir. »

Remus serra les dents en regardant l'alpha. Cat fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Harry une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard.

« C'est lui qui l'a mordu. » Murmura-t-il pour lui expliquer.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge mais elle parvint à maintenir son démon tranquille. Pourquoi réagissait elle toujours de cette manière quand on s'attaquait à Remus ? Après tout, ils n'avaient du échanger que quelques mots et ça faisait quoi ? Une semaines, deux tout au plus qu'ils se connaissaient ? Est-ce que son petit démon intérieur l'aurait reconnu comme propriété personnelle ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle l'avait intégré à sa meute personnelle comme meilleur ami de son père ? Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui allait débuter les présentations.

« Bien tu connais déjà Harry ! Voici donc Liliane et Liam Potter ses deux cousins et Catherine Black-Rogue que tu ne connais pas encore. »

« Catherine Black Rogue comme dans Sirius Black et Severus Rogue ? »

« Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez stupide ! Pour avoir fait une telle relation, vous méritez toute mon admiration » répondit Cat d'une voix emplie de sarcasmes.

« Apprend où est ta place jeune fille ! DOLORIS. »

Catherine renvoya le sortilège sur son lanceur avec un sourire hautain.

« Et apprend où est la tienne mortel ! » cracha t elle en retour.

« Intéressant. J'avais entendu des rumeurs sur les anges noirs. Après tout, vous avez été si peu. Mais je n'en avais encore jamais vu. Sais tu qui était le dernier ? »

« Salazard Serpentard. »

« Et sais tu que je suis son héritier ? »

« A coté de Salazard, vous êtes une sous merde ! Vous ne le valez pas et vous ne le vaudrez jamais. »

« A t'entendre on croirait que tu le connais ! »

« Les anges qu'ils soient blanc ou noir sont immortels ! Faites vous une raison. Sal a fait de nombreuses erreurs dans sa vie ce qui l'a conduit à finir en enfer. Il a été un de mes professeurs pendant dix ans. Il m'a apprit tout ce qu'un ange noir doit savoir. Et il m'a appris à utiliser la magie noire pure. C'est l'un des seuls démons du monde souterrains que je respecte. Maintenant que c'est clair on pourrait peut-être commencer ce pour quoi nous sommes venus non ? Liliane si tu veux bien ! »

Lili claqua ses doigts deux fois de suite. Une table ronde immense apparut avec de nombreux sièges autour. Elle ressemblait à un damier afin que les deux camps soient mélangés. Certains grincèrent des dents. Tom et Albus étaient en vis à vis. On retrouvait autour de la table dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre : Tom, Harry, Narcissa, Draco, Sirius, Rodulphus, Liam, Bellatrix, Albus, Rabastan, Catherine, Fenrir, Liliane, Peter et enfin Severus.

« Bien ! J'ai envoyé des mangemorts tenter de négocier avec Arimane mais ils me sont revenus sous forme de puzzle. Je crois que ça veut dire non ! Nous n'avons donc pas le choix. Nous devons nous allier. On va peut-être commencer par ce que nous savons sur cet Arimane. »

« C'est un démon extrêmement puissant et dangereux. Il méprise les humains, les sorciers. Les mortels en général. On sait que ses tortures sont épouvantables et qu'après avoir signé un traité avec la mort, les personnes, qu'il fait prisonnière, ne meurent que lorsqu'il le décide lui. Ah oui, il a aussi dans les six mille ans et ça fait près de cinq mille ans qu'il règne sur les enfers. » Débuta Lili en évitant les yeux de Voldemort qui souriant de toutes ses dents parce qu'il voyait bien que son regard gênait la jeune fille.

« C'est déjà beaucoup par rapport à ce que nous savons miss Potter. Quelqu'un sait autre chose ? Ses méthodes de tortures, l'endroit où il habite ce genre de choses. »

« Il habite dans le premier royaume en enfer. Coté torture il a beaucoup d'imagination. Il aime beaucoup démembrer les gens pour les remembrer plus tard, les empaler et les laisser accrocher à un lustre, leur arracher le cœur trois fois par jours, les brûler et refaire naître le tas de cendre, les brûler avec de l'acide aussi ça lui plait. Arimane est un psychopathe ! » Continua Catherine avant d'être interrompue par Albus.

« Dis moi Catherine, tu aurais garder des contacts avec quelqu'un en enfer ? »

« Oui quelques uns. Flauros surtout. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois que tu pourrais l'invoquer maintenant ? »

« Normalement oui. FLAUROS ! RAMENE TON CUL BLAFARD ESPECE DE SOUS DEMONS. »

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un feu ravage la table en marbre et qu'un homme entièrement nu n'apparaisse au milieu du brasier. Il était grand, des traits secs, des cheveux mauves foncés, des yeux dorés et une peau très pâle.

« T'aurais je dérangée Flo ? »

« Calliope ! Qu'est-ce que je suis content de te voir. Arimane nous a fait une crise quand tu as disparue. Tu ne veux pas me prêter ta cape ? »

« Si, tiens ! Alors ? Comment tu vas ? »

« Rho ! L'enfer, c'est mortel ! »

Le démon éclata d'un rire sonore devant la vanne à deux balles qu'il avait fait. Catherine leva les yeux au ciel. Finalement, Flauros regarda autour de lui un sourcil levé.

« Des mortels ? »

« Ouais ! Cent pour cent pur jus ! Enfin, presque. »

« Ah ! L'ange s'est réveillé ? » Rigola-t-il en dardant son regard or dans celui de Liliane qui ne le sentait pas vraiment.

« Ouais ! Bon, pour faire court, on voudrait tuer Arimane ! » Déclara Catherine qui avait très bien vu l'échange de regard.

« Oulà ! Tu fais fort ! Tu sais que si tu ne pourras pas tuer Arimane personnellement et que si on le tue, les enfers vont se retrouver sans dessus dessous. Encore plus que maintenant ! »

« Je reprendrais sa place le temps qu'un nouveau roi soit élu. Enfin ! S'il le faut vraiment parce que franchement, diriger les enfers, ça me dit rien. Bref, ce cher Arimane aurait il un point faible ? »

« Autre que toi ? Non ! »

Catherine soupira. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

« Pourquoi fixes-tu Liliane ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Flauros ricana mais ne répondit rien.

« Autre chose à demander, Calliope ? »

Catherine se mit en colère :

« Réponds à ma question Flauros. »

« Je la trouve jolie, c'est tout. » Soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Catherine ne le crut pas du tout mais n'avait aucun moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez. Pour le moment.

« Bon… j'y vais alors. Bye. »

Flauros disparut dans une flamme gigantesque en jetant un dernier regard à Liliane qui fronça les sourcils face au comportement du démon. Elle le trouvait très louche. Liliane s'interrompit dans ses pensées en voyant un animal apparaître. Ca aurait pu être un phénix si ce n'est qu'il était entièrement noir et que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu électrique. Il se posa devant Catherine qui fronça les sourcils en détachant la lettre attachée à sa patte.

_« Cat, _

_Circée nous a remis ceci, voilà ce que ça dit :_

_La roue du destin va tourner_

_Quand la reine sera ramenée_

_Les démons enfin libres sortiront_

_Et toutes les guerres cesseront_

_L'ange appelé sera déchu_

_Mais son âme lui sera rendue_

_Par la reine des damnés_

_En sacrifiant sa liberté._

_Franchement, j'espère que tu auras compris que cette guerre ne concerne plus que le monde magique ou celui des mortels. C'est une guerre pour la domination des Enfers et du Paradis._

_Prends soins de toi_

_H&C »_

Catherine soupira et la lettre brûla dans sa main. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. Et elle savait que Circée était toujours fatiguée quand elle faisait une prophétie. En voilà encore une qui la concernait. Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu assez… Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes. Foutue migraine qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« Un problème Catherine ? » demanda doucement Albus en la fixant concerné.

« Hein ? Oh non ça va ! L'habituel quoi ! Bon on en était où ? »

« Eh bien, on n'a pas beaucoup avancé depuis tout à l'heure ! Si ce n'est peut être qu'on a au moins un point faible ! Et que c'est toi ! Pourquoi es-tu son point faible au fait ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! » Claqua t elle sèchement.

Liliane fronça les sourcils. Elle avait ressentit une brusque pointe de douleur insoutenable qui était vite partie. Comment faisait elle pour contrôler aussi bien ses sentiments ?

« Pardonnez moi Miss mais si nous devons tuer Arimane il vaut mieux que nous sachions tout » grogna Voldemort.

« Tout ce que vous pourrez faire avec lui c'est de le chatouiller ! Faîtes vous une raison, vous êtes probablement un très grand sorcier mais contre lui, vous ne faites pas le poids ! »

Lili soupira franchement désespérée. Comme si Cat n'avait que ça à la bouche. Elle fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. C'est comme si elle venait de trouver quelque chose d'important mais qu'elle ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi ! Durant le reste de réunion, Catherine resta silencieuse perdue dans de vieux souvenirs, des horreurs du passé ou pas loin. Et même quand ils rentrèrent à Square Grimmaud, elle était comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle sortit dans le petit parc et s'installa dans l'herbe légèrement humide. Elle sortit un rectangle rouge de sa poche et alluma une cigarette. Son ouïe super sensible capta les bruits de pas sur le sol qui se rapprochaient d'elle et son odorat capta une odeur d'herbe et de café : Remus.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort et elle prit une grande bouffée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'isoles des autres à ce point ? » Murmura t il doucement.

Le genre de bruits qui lui envoyait des frissons partout dans le corps.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. »

« A qui comptes tu faire croire cela Catherine ? Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un. »

Elle jeta sa cigarette dans un bac d'eau, se leva, s'étira et brossa la terre de ses vêtements avant de se retourner et de faire mine de rentrer. Elle s'arrêta quand elle fut à côté de Remus.

« Pas moi ! » siffla t elle en évitant son regard.

Avant qu'elle ne rentre, il la fit se retourner et la colla au mur plongeant son regarda ambré dans ses améthystes écarquillés.

« Tu as dix sept ans et tu passes à côté de ta vie. Si tu continues comme ça, tu mourras sans jamais avoir été heureuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi Remus ! C'est peut-être tout à fait ce que je veux…Sans attache, je n'aurai aucun regret et aucun remord ! »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » souffla-t-il à quelques millimètres de sa bouche avant d'en prendre délicatement possession.

Dans les règles de l'art.

Il lécha délicatement sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla un peu pour l'écarter avant d'introduire sa langue dans la cavité chaude et humide de la jeune fille. Ses mains jusque là sur ses épaules allèrent se poser sur sa taille fine et la rapprocha de lui. Catherine remonta presque timidement ses mains qu'elle alla nouer à la nuque de l'homme. Elle dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas gémir. C'était tellement parfait. Elle avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu. Un brasier naissait dans le creux de ses reins. Elle devait y mettre un terme avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Quand elle sentit l'une des mains de l'homme s'abandonner sur ses fesses, un signal d'alarme retentit dans son esprit et elle le repoussa violemment se raccrochant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait l'air complètement sonnée et horrifiée. Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça. Et pourtant, l'espace de quelques minutes, elle s'était sentie bien et protégée dans ses bras forts. Ca ne devait plus jamais arriver.

Sans attendre, elle fit demi tour et rentra à Square Grimmaud plus vite que son ombre. Liliane la regarda passer une main sur le cœur et secouant la tête avec désespoir. Il était grand temps qu'elle lui remette les pendules à l'heure. Elle s'excusa auprès de son frère et son cousin, et alla à la suite de la jeune Black qu'elle retrouva dans sa chambre face à la fenêtre.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parle ! » Commença Liliane.

« Et moi, je crois pas ! » Claqua sèchement Catherine.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Harry comme tu l'as fait ! »

« Il était d'accord ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord ! Plus naïf qu'Harry tu meures ! »

« Arrête de le materner Liliane ! Il va finir par péter un plomb sinon. »

« Je ne le materne pas ! Et de toute façon, où est le problème que je veille sur lui ? »

« Il n'est plus un enfant! Tu crois que quoi ? Que ça m'a amusé de le battre presque à mort ? Je n'avais pas le choix ! Ton frère a beau joué aux surprotecteurs, je n'avais pas le choix ! J'ai promis à Belyzel que je trouverai l'ange et je l'ai fait. »

« Aux détriments des autres ! » Explosa Liliane. « Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer après ! Tu aurais pu tuer Harry ! J'aurais pu tuer n'importe qui ! »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Houra ! Ton âme est sauve ! »

« Putain, Catherine arrête ça! Je me fous de mon âme comme de ma première tunique. Ca t'éclate de jouer aux martyrs? Tu crois que nous, non plus nous n'avons pas soufferts ? On a tous soufferts ici mais on n'est pas devenu des blocs de glaces ! »

« Dis ça à ton frère ! »

« Mon frère est comme ça naturellement. C'est son côté elfique et le fait que beaucoup de monde a essayé de nous faire du mal. Mais une chose est sûre, au moins lui, il n'a pas peur de dire à quelqu'un qu'il l'aime ! Lui, il n'est pas effrayé de ressentir encore des sentiments. » Continua Lili d'une voix plus douce en voyant que Catherine s'était figée.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Remus mais tu es terrifiée de ce que tu ressens. Alors de quoi as tu si peur Catherine ? Nous ne sommes qu'à deux et je veux comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu enfermes ton cœur à double tour. C'est Arimane ? »

« Quand j'ai dis que le temps en enfer ne se passe pas de la même façon, j'ai omis un petit détail. On vit réellement cent ans. Du moins, j'ai vraiment vécu cent ans, là bas. Même si le corps ne change pas, le mental, oui, tout comme les sentiments qui se développent plus vite. Et comme j'étais humaine à la base, ça changeait pas mal. Par exemple, une des démones la plus respectée avait l'apparence d'une fillette de sept ans alors qu'elle en avait plus de mille ! Les démons ne sont pas les mêmes que nous, même en ce qui concerne certains points de la sexualité. Peu importe l'âge chez eux. Cependant, la physionomie des démons et leur pouvoir leur permettent de changer de forme ou de se vieillir ou rajeunir à volonté. C'est un don que j'ai eu moi aussi et je me vieillissait souvent mais pas de beaucoup d'années. Arimane aimait bien que je prenne l'apparence d'une jeune fille de treize ans. Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais un ange noir, j'ai demandé conseil à Salazard et j'ai découvert l'un de mes pouvoirs. Tu sais que les démons étant privés d'âmes ne peuvent pas ressentir de sentiments. L'un des pouvoirs des anges est d'insuffler des sentiments dans toutes créatures vivantes. Je me suis essayée avec Arimane. » Commença Catherine avant de se taire, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Que s'est il passé ? » La pressa doucement Liliane en lui prenant les mains alors que les images commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête.

« Arimane m'avait torturée pendant trente ans. Je croyais encore dur comme fer que tout le monde avait une part de bonté en lui et tout le blabla ! Je l'ai obligé à éprouver des sentiments mais ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'espérais. Il n'en avait jamais éprouvé et du jour au lendemain, il le pouvait. Il m'aimait c'est la seule chose dont je suis certaine. Et je l'ai aimée moi aussi. Seulement après il a commencé à devenir jaloux, possessif, agressif et rancunier. Si j'avais le malheur de discuter avec un démon, il devenait complètement fou, il tuait le démon et je finissais enfermée dans une des chambres et battue. Ca a duré trop longtemps et j'ai finit par m'enfuir. Et voilà pourquoi je suis la seule faiblesse d'Arimane ! Parce que je suis la seule personne pour qui il ressent des sentiments. »

« Je… je suis désolée Cat ! Je n'aurais pas du insister. »

« Ca va ! Ca fait près de sept ans que je suis partie. J'ai eu le temps de me faire une raison. »

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Tu dis que j'ai verrouillé mon cœur mais c'est faux. Oui j'aime encore Arimane. Je l'ai toujours aimé et je crois que je l'aimerais toujours. Mais c'est un amour tellement profond qu'il nous détruira tous les deux. Il n'a jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir des sentiments et il ne peut pas apprendre à tout maîtriser du jour au lendemain. Et je sais que je n'aimerais personne d'autre comme j'aime Arimane. »

« Arimane était un démon. Il n'y a aucun point commun avec un humain. Tu devrais essayer quelque chose avec Remus. Après tout, tu ne le laisses pas indifférent et il ne te laisse pas indifférente. »

« Ouais ! »Bougonna Catherine avec ses joues légèrement rosies. « Avant qu'Arimane ne le trouve et ne le tue dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir oser porter la main sur son petit ange. Je ne veux pas apporter la mort dans la vie de Remus »

« Je le protégerais ! » assura Liliane une main sur le cœur.

Catherine ricana doucement et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lili en fermant les yeux alors que cette dernière levait les yeux au ciel. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle sentit les bras de l'autre jeune fille s'enrouler autour d'elle et soupira de bien être en lui rendant l'étreinte.

« Est-ce vraiment si désagréable de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un ? »

« Ce n'est pas désagréable Lili, c'est nouveau. »

« Tu m'as appelée Lili ! » Ricana Liliane.

« Tu as su te montrer convaincante ! »

Liliane rigola doucement et les deux filles se séparèrent. Elles redescendirent dans le salon où les conversations stoppèrent et Cat rougit en croisant le regard de Remus.

« Catherine, étant donné que tu es un ange accompli, tu pourrais peut-être enseigner quelques petites choses à Liliane » Commença doucement le directeur craignant l'esclandre.

« Avec plaisir » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire sincère. « Enfin, si tu es d'accord Lili ! »

« Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le dire. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que je suis capable de faire. »

« Une autre chose les filles. Dans trois semaines, c'est la rentrée, Remus a accepté de venir enseigner la défense à l'école. Voldemort a décidé de venir s'installer ici jusqu'à la rentrée afin que nous puissions mettre un plan au point. »

« Voldemort à Square Grimmaud ? Vous êtes fou Albus! Il va nous trahir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion. » Contra McGonagall.

« C'est pour ça que je comptais demander à nos deux anges de choc de garder un œil sur lui et sur les autres habitants. Que rien n'arrive de critique. Liliane et Liam, bien que vous ayez un niveau hautement supérieur à la moyenne, je souhaiterais que vous entriez à Poudlard en septième année. Je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur les élèves. Catherine, je souhaiterais que tu viennes enseigner à Poudlard ! »

« La magie n'a aucun effet sur les démons professeur, serait il possible que vous organisiez un cours obligatoire de maniement des armes ? Vous n'avez qu'à éliminer un des cours moins intéressant comme la divination ou l'étude des moldus ! »

« Mais c'est intéressant l'étude des moldus » objecta Hermione.

« Sauf que si on n'efface pas un cours, celui sur les moldus n'aura plus de raison d'être puisqu'il n'y en aura plus » Claqua sèchement Liam.

Décidément, il ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

« Liam n'a pas tort Hermione ! Si nous n'apprenons pas à nous protéger, il n'y aura plus de cours parce que nous n'existerons plus ! » Expliqua plus calmement Harry.

Le directeur hocha pensivement la tête et promit d'y réfléchir. De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Réfléchissant à une petite chose, Catherine s'excusa et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de la famille Black. Un seul coup d'œil permit de se dire qu'ils étaient tous des fous de la magie noire dans cette famille. Plongée dans un livre passionnant sur la vie et les mœurs de démons, elle sursauta en sentant deux mains puissantes se poser sur sa taille et la tirer contre un torse ferme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit quelques mèches de cheveux miel : Remus. Fatiguée de se cacher derrière un mur de glace, elle soupira et se laissa porter dans les méandres de la passion (n. Luna : **Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu Barbara Cartland ? **n.Lili : **Faut que t'arrêtes de lire ma collection Arlequin**). Le nez de Remus dans son cou la faisait frissonner. Elle se retourna, chercha son regard et s'abandonna dans ses bras. Presque désespérée, elle prit la bouche du loup dans un baiser plus fiévreux et affamé que jamais.

Dans le salon et à l'insu de tous, les deux empathes étaient assaillis par des images plus qu'érotiques et des vagues de désir et de plaisir. Liliane avait les joues rougies et le souffle un peu court tandis que Liam avait un sourire goguenard en fixant les deux pères qui ne se doutaient de rien. Severus et le directeur discutaient de problèmes techniques et le Maître de potions finit par se lever en disant qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Liliane se reprit rapidement et tenta de trouver un prétexte mais rien ne pu faire détourner le Maître de potions. Finalement elle soupira et attendit la suite qui ne tarda pas. Un hurlement suivit d'une ribambelle d'insultes et pour finir un gros BOUM les fit sursauter.

_Petit retour en arrière rapide._

Severus se dirigeait donc vers la bibliothèque en réfléchissant au livre qui lui fallait. Il poussa la porte et se figea quelques secondes tentant d'analyser la vue qui s'offrait à lui : à savoir sa tendre petite fille appuyée contre un mur, la tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres rouges comme ses joues, le souffle court et la bouche entre ouverte d'où s'échappaient des gémissement de plaisir. Son chemisier noir ouvert, son soutient gorge noir également arraché et pendant lamentablement, sa jupe relevée et devant elle un Remus Lupin pas dans un meilleur état avec le visage collé sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et le pantalon sur les genoux. Sauf que lui, il ne gémissait pas, il grognait ! Il poussa un long hurlement avant de traiter le loup garou de tous les noms et de s'effondrer au sol. Les deux amoureux se hâtèrent de remettre un peu d'ordre à leur tenue. Ils furent décemment vêtus quand les autres arrivèrent. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

_Retour au présent._

Albus et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils dans un parfait accord et coururent comme des malades à la bibliothèque vite suivis par les autres. Ils entrèrent et virent tout de suite Severus par terre, évanoui probablement. Juste à côté se trouvaient les deux tourtereaux ayant l'air le plus normal possible même s'ils ne trompaient personne. Catherine avec son visage de glace trahis par ses pupilles dilatées, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées, plus le fait qu'il manquait deux boutons à son chemisier et sa jupe qui remontait de temps en temps. Et Remus, à ses côtés, les lèvres remontées en un petit sourire satisfait, sa braguette encore ouverte, sa chemise mal rentrée, un superbe suçon mal caché et leurs cheveux tous les deux plus en batailles que jamais.

Sirius passa de l'un à l'autre et finit par rejoindre son ex amant dans les bras accueillant de l'inconscience. Liliane n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Harry les fixait bêtement, la bouche ouverte. Liam avait un petit sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Hermione et Ron les fixaient tous les deux dégoûtés. Après tout, Catherine avait vingt ans en moins que Remus et en prime, elle était la fille de son meilleur ami. Avec un sourire digne des maraudeurs, Remus agita sa baguette sur les deux hommes évanouis et des sceaux d'eau se vidèrent sur eux. Ils sursautèrent en hurlant avant de se tourner immédiatement vers Remus. Severus hurla un bon coup et sauta sur le loup avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler.

Tentant de passer inaperçue, Catherine contourna la petite bande et s'apprêta à sortir avant d'être attrapée par les épaules et ramenée vers Remus et Severus.

« Toi jeune fille, tu restes ici ! Tu vas devoir t'expliquer. »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer papa ! Je suis majeure et vaccinée, je fais donc ce que je veux même si c'est sortir avec ton meilleur ami loup garou. »

« Mais enfin Catherine, parmi tous les garçons de cette maison, pourquoi lui ? » demanda Severus à deux doigts de l'hystérie.

« Papa, il doit être le seul garçon de cette maison à ne pas être gay et potable. » Déclara-t-elle en jetant un rapide à un Ronald Weasley rouge tomate. « De plus j'en sais rien moi ! Il y a mon petit démon intérieur qui l'aime bien. Et puis encore une fois, je sors avec qui je veux ! Mais ne t'attend pas à un grand mariage parce qu'il n'y en aura pas »

« Mais c'est seulement sexuel ou bien est-ce qu'il y a plus ? » demanda encore Sirius.

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas ! Est-ce que je m'intéresse à ta vie sexuelle moi ? Non mais ! Je suis majeure et je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis je n'appartiens qu'a une seule personne » termina t elle dans un murmure que seul Remus entendit.

Sirius soupira en se frottant la tête.

« Fallait-il vraiment que notre fille hérite de ton foutu caractère Severus ? »

« Ben vas-y ! Dis que c'est ma faute aussi. » Rouspéta Severus sans se rendre compte que Sirius venait d'utiliser son prénom, au contraire des Potter et de Catherine.

Les deux parents commencèrent à se disputer sur qui était réellement impliqué dans cette histoire et Catherine s'éclipsa ni vue ni connue.

Lili était appuyée nonchalamment contre un mur et la regardait en souriant.

« C'était très Serpentard à toi de les obliger à parler de leur unique enfant! »

« Il est temps qu'ils se remettent ensemble. A tout hasard avec ton empathie, tu ne peux pas influencer les pensées des gens ? Comme leur envoyer des images ou ce genre de choses ? » Demanda innocemment Catherine avec un grand sourire.

« Normalement, c'est le cas mais… Alliés avec mes pouvoirs angéliques, j'ignore ce que ça donnera. » Répondit franchement Liliane. « Tu sais que t'es vraiment un petit monstre ? »

« Oui, je sais ! »

« Ceci dit, je suis contente que tu aies suivi mon conseil. » reprit Lili beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« J'espère simplement que nous n'aurons pas à le regretter. »

« Bah ! S'il meurt, on en fera un ange Remus, patron de loups-garous ! »

Catherine rigola doucement accompagnée de Liliane.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand la tornade eut terminé de souffler et que les deux parents eurent acceptés la pseudo relation des nouveaux amoureux, tout le monde alla se coucher dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si Harry et Liliane était stressés dû à l'arrivée du mage noir le lendemain matin. Catherine s'endormit dans les bras de Remus se promettant de massacrer Voldemort s'il en faisait un peu trop.

Harry était dans le salon terminant son bouquin au calme. Liliane entra dans la pièce en soupirant et en traînant les pieds.

« Problème d'insomnie ? » S'enquit son cousin en lui faisant une place sur le divan.

« Si tu arrêtais de cogiter, je pourrais peut-être dormir. » Souffla Liliane en repliant ses jambes sous elle et en plaçant un cousin sous sa tête.

« Coupe le lien alors. » Rétorqua Harry.

« Impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Même si ce qui s'est passé avec Cat était voulu, une part de moi refuse de couper le lien qui nous unit pour pouvoir éviter ce genre de blague à l'avenir. » Expliqua Liliane. « En plus, avec Voldy qui se ramène demain, tu penses bien que je ne veux vraiment pas couper le lien. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de compréhension en pouffant sous le surnom de Voldemort.

« Pourquoi sembles-tu si mal à l'aise en face de lui ? » Questionna-t-il, curieux.

« Tu me promets de ne pas en parler avec Cat ? »

« Promis. » Jura Harry tout à fait sincère et sérieux.

« Sa noirceur m'attire… »

« Hein ? » S'étrangla Harry.

Liliane rigola avant d'expliquer :

« Une petite part de moi est attirée par ses ténèbres… Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. »

« Non, tu te trompes, je comprends parfaitement. » La coupa-t-il avec un sourire un peu triste.

« Nous formons un trio un peu particulier. » S'amusa Liam en rejoignant les deux autres membres de sa famille.

« Mais contrairement à nous, cette partie de toi n'entre pas en conflit avec toi-même. » Contra Liliane.

« Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Tu te souviens de notre première année ? J'ai failli tuer cet élève de septième parce qu'il me cherchait des noises… C'est ce jour-là que j'ai compris que quelque chose au fond de moi essayait de sortir, qu'elle voulait se repaître de sang… J'ai eu très peur ce jour-là. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui dans les montagnes rouges ? »

« Oui. Il fallait que je fasse le point avec moi-même. Et là, j'ai rencontré des elfes qui m'ont appris à utiliser mes pouvoirs et à gérer mes envies plus bestiales. »

« C'est pour ça que vous vous entraînez souvent ? » S'enquit Harry.

« En partie. De cette manière, en fait, je peux mieux gérer ma rage parce que je ne ferais jamais de mal à Lili… en tout cas, pas consciemment. Et ça permet aussi de garder la forme. »

Harry comprenait parfaitement ce que Liam venait d'expliquer, ayant déjà vécu cette situation l'année dernière.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius, Rogue, Catherine et Remus trouvèrent les trois Potter emmêlés les uns à côté des autres, endormis profondément sur le sol.

A suivre….

* * *

Mouhahahahahaha ! j'adore ce genre de fin et encore, elle n'est même pas sadique ! NIF ! LILI TU ME MANQUES ! snif ! ( s'en va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps !) Va falloir beaucoup de reviews pour me redonner le moral je le crains !

Bisous ! La suite dans pas longtemps si vous êtes gentils.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous, comment zallez vous?

Et me voici encore seule pour un nouveau chapitre. Lili vous remet le bonjour depuis Sainte Affrique!

Bonne lecture

Au fait, je confirme, ca sera un HP/LV!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Quelques heures plus tard, quand tout le monde avait un peu émergés, des POP se firent entendre dans la maison.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus, c'est que le mage noir ne viendrait pas seul. Il avait ramené sa petite clique avec lui et le manoir menaçait d'être trop petit. Malheureusement, Fenrir Greyback était là également et il se léchait les lèvres d'avance en voyant toute cette chaire fraîche. En voilà un qui allait disparaître dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Encore plus quand au repas, il s'installa volontairement à côté d'Harry et le renifla joyeusement.

« Tu sens divinement bon, petit. Je suis certain que ton sang doit être un véritable régal comme ta chaire. » Ronronna l'alpha aux portes de l'extases.

Liam serra les dents, ses mains recommençant à luire dangereusement et Liliane fit une grimace très suggestive en lançant un regard à Catherine qui se leva élégamment et se posta derrière le loup. D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître une grosse seringue remplie d'un liquide argenté.

« Ecoute moi bien toi, si j'étais restée en bon terme avec Arimane, je t'aurais probablement envoyée en enfer mais je vais devoir rester dans le traditionnelle. Refais nous ce genre de menaces pendant que tu es ici et tu vas te retrouver avec cette charmante seringue remplie d'argent liquide en plein dans le cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que l'argent dans le système sanguin fait à un loup garou, si ? »

« Non ! » Grogna-t-il de mauvaise volonté.

« Parfait ! Bon appétit ! »

Comme si de rien n'était, elle alla se réinstaller près de Remus sous les gloussements des trois Potter à qui elle fit un sourire lumineux.

« Tu pourrais prendre ma défense, Lili chérie. » Râla Greyback surprenant les membres autour de la table.

« Désolé, Fenrir mais si tu touches à un cheveux d'Harry, je te livre à Catherine et Liam sur un plateau façon cochon farci. » Sourit Liliane avec une bouille tout à fait adorable.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Grogna Remus d'une voix profonde qui ressemblait plus à un grondement de loup qu'à un bruit humain.

« Depuis sept ans. » Répondit tranquillement Liliane sous les yeux méfiants des autres personnes de la cuisine, à part Liam. « En fait, Fenrir a enseigné l'art du combat à mains nus dans notre école pendant deux ans avant de décider de démissionner. »

« J'en avais assez de regarder tous ces potentiels sandwich sur deux pattes se promener devant moi. » Ricana-t-il sous les pouffements de Liliane qui se fit fusiller du regard par Remus.

« Désolée Remus mais je dois beaucoup à Fenrir. » Eclaira Liliane.

« Et de quelle manière ce monstre a-t-il pu t'aider ? »

« Il a sauvé la vie de Liliane quand celle-ci a disparu dans les plaines autour de l'école. Un de nos professeurs avait réussi un sort pour déplacer une personne d'un endroit à un autre… Une sorte de transplanage forcé si vous voulez. » Commença Liam.

« Et c'est Fenrir qui m'a retrouvé et accueillit dans sa meute le temps que je me remette des morsure de loups qui m'avaient attaquée. » Termina Liliane.

« Heureusement, elle n'a pas été infecté. »

« Etonnant que tu sois rassuré alors que tu ne t'es pas gêné avec moi. » Gronda Remus avant de sortir de la cuisine, furieux.

Le repas se déroula relativement bien à part quelques accrochages : Lili évitait le regard de Voldemort comme la peste et comme Harry d'ailleurs. Liam ne se gênait pas pour le dévisager ouvertement et Catherine l'analysait les yeux plissés comme si elle était devant une nouvelle espèce de bactérie particulièrement répugnante.

« Dis donc Lili, toujours partante pour ton entraînement ? » Demanda Catherine d'une voix très neutre.

« Affirmatif ! »

« On va avoir un sujet vivant aujourd'hui. Premier cours, comment rendre son apparence a quelqu'un de très moche ! Et notre cobaye sera Voldy ! »

Le dit Voldy recracha son thé de manière fort peu délicate et Liam éclata de rire tandis que les autres avaient l'air catastrophé ou choqué.

« Pardon ? » demanda le mage noir complètement perdu.

« Ben quoi ? Vous l'aimez à ce point votre tronche de serpent ? »

« Non mais on ne peut rien y faire avec la magie ! »

« Voilà toute la différence entre vous et nous ! Nous, nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour votre cas. Je suis sure que votre mauvaise humeur vient d'une tension sexuelle inassouvie ! » Déclara Catherine d'un ton docte qui fit pouffer de rire Lili.

« En fait, Catherine, le corps de Voldemort a été détruit et donc cette…chose que tu as en face de toi n'est qu'une construction magique ! » Expliqua Dumbledore, un peu sceptique.

« Vraiment ? » fit Catherine très intéressée. « Vous me laisseriez jouer au médecin légiste avec vous ? Histoire que je vois comment ça se passe à l'intérieur ? »

« Non mais ça va pas? » S'emporta le mage noir tandis que les filles ré éclataient de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Oh ça va. C'était une blague ! Eh bien ma chère Lili, tu vas devoir fouiller les esprit présent pour trouver une image ressemblante de Voldemort avant qu'il ne devienne… Ca. Mémorise là bien, ça te servira pour après. »

Liliane hocha la tête et fonça dans la tête de son cousin qui cligna des yeux étonnés avant de la laisser entrer volontairement. Quand ce fut fait, les deux filles traînèrent Voldemort hors de la cuisine et s'enfermèrent dans une des salles.

« Bon, vous, vous vous asseyez et toi Lili, tu te détends. Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Le système magique d'un ange est différent de celui d'un sorcier. La magie d'un ange suit les ordres de son propriétaire. Tu vas plonger au cœur même de ta magie et la laisser sortir. Tu imagines juste que tu la pousses vers dehors. Tu vas garder l'image de Voldemort en mémoire et une fois que ta magie sera sortie, tu lui diras de lui rendre l'apparence que tu lui montres. Fais bien attention de ne penser à rien d'autre. Ca serait con de penser à un éléphant et de se retrouver avec un Voldemort avec une trompe à la place du nez. »

Lili éclata de rire et hocha vivement la tête. Elle inspira un bon coup et ferma les yeux. Catherine s'installa derrière elle prête à intervenir en cas de dérapage incontrôlé. Voldemort tentait de garder son calme ce qui n'était pas simple, compte tenu du fait qu'il était utilisé comme un cobaye.

« Encore une chose Lili, n'implique aucun sentiment. Tu dois être complètement neutre ! »

Liliane ne réagit pas mais Cat savait qu'elle l'avait entendue. Elle dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que la salle ne soit traversée de rayons lumineux blancs et que des vagues de magie se propulsent un peu partout. La magie était encore très volatile, signe que tout n'était pas encore sortit mais elle ressembla bientôt à une immense main blanche qui fonça sur Tom et le plaqua au sol. Le corps du mage noir commença à convulser et à se déchiqueter. Catherine fronça les sourcils et alla se placer derrière lui le tirant dans ses bras et marmonnant des vieilles formules apaisantes en angélique comme elle l'avait fait pour Liliane. L'homme serrait les dents pour éviter de crier mais ça ne servait à rien. Les stigmates de la souffrance se voyaient parfaitement sur son visage qui commençait à changer.

**« » « » « »**

Les personnes présentes dans le manoir entendirent, toutes, le hurlement de douleur de Voldemort.

« Elles sont entrain de l'aider ou de le torturer ? » Ricana Sirius assis dans un fauteuil dans la bibliothèque, un livre sur les anges et les elfes entre ses mains.

« Au lieux de discuter, dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé sur les elfes ? » Grogna Severus.

« Oh ! Rien de bien précis ! Juste qu'ils ont un sale caractère, qu'ils ont un sang-froid légendaire… »

« Ouais l'habituelle quoi ! Pas besoin de lire ça, t'avais juste à regarder le jumeau Potter et puis c'était bon ! » Siffla Severus.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Liliane s'effondra à quatre pattes tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait senti couler dans ses veines était immense et il avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Elle était parvenue à le maîtriser sans trop de soucis et à bloquer ses émotions en même temps. Ceci dit en regardant le corps du mage noir recroquevillé dans les bras de Catherine, ça avait du être douloureux.

Mort de honte, Tom relâcha doucement le bras de Catherine, le corps encore secoué de spasme, il tenta de s'asseoir en vérifiant si toutes les parties de son anatomie étaient encore à leur place. Une fiole se retrouva plaquée contre sa bouche et une force invisible le força à tout boire. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et put enfin s'asseoir tranquillement. Catherine se rendit tout de suite auprès de Liliane qui haletait dans son coin. Elle fit apparaître une autre fiole et la lui fit ingurgiter.

« Je croyais que les potions n'agissaient pas sur les anges ! » souffla Lili d'une voix hachée.

« C'est vrai normalement mais celles là sont de ma propre composition. Je dois avouer que ce premier essai a été très concluant. Félicitation. »

« Il est normal ? » demanda Lili, angoissée.

Catherine releva la tête et fixa le mage noir qui était à poils en train de se regarder dans un miroir.

« Tu as été très généreuse avec lui ! » l'informa Catherine avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Et c'était vrai.

L'ex face de serpent s'était changé en un beau jeune homme de maximum vingt ans, aux cheveux noirs ondulant sur ses épaules et soulignant la finesse et l'aristocratie de son visage. Il avait un front haut, des yeux oscillant entre le noir de chine et le grenat. Un petit nez droit et fin, une belle bouche ourlée et pleine d'une délicate couleur rose. Relativement grand, il avait un torse impressionnant et des muscles nerveux courant sous la peau pâle et fine. Tom serra les mains regardant avec joie ses muscles se contracter. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi puissant. Et jamais il ne s'était vu aussi beau. Le regard des deux filles se porta un peu plus bas et Lili rougit. Oui, elle avait été très généreuse.

« Dis Lili, où as tu été péché cette information très… particulière qui était censée être intime ? »

« Nulle part Cat ! Il n'y avait que son visage, j'ai du improviser ! »

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un fantasme parce qu'il y a peu de chance que tu trouves mieux. Je plains ton cousin ! » Termina Black avec un sourire franchement pervers. « Dis donc Voldy chou, quand t'auras fini de te reluquer tu pourras peut-être mettre une cape sinon miss prude ici présente va nous faire toute la mosaïque du rouge ! »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas prude ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et moi je suis Gabriel ! »

« Qui ? »

« Désolée ! Humour de démon ! »

« Si tu commences comme ton copain le démon, Flauros, je plains Remus. » Ricana Liliane.

Catherine balança sa cape à Voldemort qui s'en couvrit avec un grognement. Il aimait bien se reluquer lui d'abord !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les mangemorts soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant enfin leur maître sortir. Bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment attendus à ça ! Bien sur, ils s'étaient préparés à un mieux mais pas à CA !

« Maître ! Vous êtes… » Commença Bella.

« Magnifique » souffla Harry avant de prendre une intense couleur rouge et de se barrer en courant dans sa chambre.

Catherine se tourna vers Lili avec un grand sourire et leva un sourcil signifiant « alors ? Qui avait raison ! ».

Lili haussa les épaules, pas plus touchée que ça, elle se sentait un peu vannée là. Les deux jeunes filles prirent place dans le grand salon rempli de monde.

La cheminée se mit à rougeoyer et une tête apparut dans les cendres. La personne avait un badge d'Auror visible. Si elles se souvenaient bien de son nom, ça devait être Kingsley Shakelbot.

« Alerte ! Le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué. Prévenez Dumbledore. C'est Arimane. »

Catherine sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il l'avait retrouvée. Elle claqua dans ses doigts et se retrouva vêtue de sa tenue de combat scolaire. Elle sortit ses deux épées et tous ses poignards et les bénits avant de les remettre dans leurs fourreaux. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Lili, Liam, Harry, Remus, Sirius et Severus à côté d'elle, prêts eux aussi. Voyant que ça ne servait à rien de protester et que de toute manière, elle avait besoin d'un coup de main, elle marmonna un truc et chacun se retrouva avec une épée préalablement bénie, sauf pour Liam qui vit ses cimeterres briller puis devenir légèrement bleuté.

« J'espère pour vous que vous savez vous en servir. Enfoncez la profondément et ne traînez pas trop près d'Arimane. »

Sans attendre de réponses, elle disparut dans une gerbe de flammes. Et les autres transplanèrent ou s'éclipsèrent pour Lili.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Chemin de Traverse était presque totalement détruit. Des corps sans vie et démembrés jonchaient le sol. Les démons, pour la plupart sous leur apparence démoniaque, couraient dans les rues et saccageaient tout sur leur passage. Des aurors tentaient de résister mais ils n'avaient visiblement pas compris que la magie n'avait aucun effet sur eux. Ils semblèrent très heureux de voir l'Ordre du Phénix débarquer mais se calmèrent tout de suite en voyant qu'il n'y avait que des gamins ou presque. Cependant, en voyant les dit gamins se battre et tuer des démons sans sourciller, ils reprirent confiance et les imitèrent en changeant leurs baguettes en épées.

Liliane et Liam tournoyaient comme s'ils étaient dans leur élément. Ils découpaient tout ce qui se présentait à portée de lames. Dos à dos, ils se mouvaient en parfait accord. Harry, bien qu'un peu maladroit, se débrouillait pas trop mal. Les trois adultes avaient une bonne maîtrise. Catherine, isolée dans un coin, zigouillait tout sans hausser un sourcil.

« CATHERINE DERRIERE TOI ! » Hurla Lili.

Avant que la jeune Black ait eu le temps de se retourner, un bras s'enroula sous sa gorge et la maintenait fermement pressé contre un corps brûlant. Bien trop chaud pour être un humain en fait. Et le frisson qui traversa son corps en sentant une langue lécher le lobe de son oreille lui indiqua la personne qui la retenait.

« Arimane ! » Souffla t elle d'une petite voix chevrotante.

« Ravi de te revoir Calliope. Ca fait bien longtemps. »

« Lâche moi ! »

Elle se dégagea avec force et se retourna le fixant dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même que dans son souvenir : Avec ses cheveux blanc, ses yeux gris très clair et sa peau bronzée. Il devait être l'un des plus beaux démons du monde souterrain. Même en ce qui concernait la cicatrice qu'il portait sur la poitrine. Une croix bénie. Il aurait pu se soigner mais visiblement il avait voulu conserver ce souvenir d'elle. Il n'avait qu'un simple pantalon en cuir noir. Il aurait facilement pu passer pour un ange tant il était beau mais ses ailes de chauve souris noire faisaient un peu tache dans le décors. Il leva sa main et refit presque tendrement le contour de son visage. Elle s'empêcha de fermer les yeux et de s'abandonner à son contact.

Les combats autour avaient cessés et chacun attendait un éventuel dénouement. Liliane recevait chaque pensée et chaque émotion contradictoire. Les autres regardait le roi démon et la jeune fille tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Tu as changé ! » remarqua Arimane

« Le temps a passé même pour moi Ari ! J'ai dix sept ans aujourd'hui. »

« Je vois ça ! Plus belle que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Ces vêtements ne s'accordent pas à ce que tu es ! »

Il claqua des doigts et sa combinaison se changea en une longue robe noire presque transparente et fendue jusqu'à la cuisse.

« Ce que j'étais ! » Claqua t elle sèchement avant de faire réapparaître sa tenue de combat.

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma dans le regard du démon qui la saisit violemment par le menton. A mi chemin vers sa bouche, il huma l'odeur qui était partout sur elle et qui l'avait dérangé en premier. Il la gifla assez fort pour la faire tomber mais elle se releva en essuyant un filet de sang qui avait coulé le long de sa lèvre.

« Qui est-ce ? » siffla t il rageusement.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Oh que si ça me regarde ! Tu es à moi, tache de t'en souvenir »

Elle dégagea violemment sa tête de l'emprise du démon avant de le fixer haineusement.

« Je ne t'appartiens pas Arimane ! Je ne suis pas un objet. Fais toi une raison, il n'y a plus rien entre nous ! »

« Comme tu le voudras mon ange. Ton ami Flauros m'a avoué beaucoup de choses sous la torture. Il paraîtrait que tu es amie avec l'ange ! » Susurra t il d'une voix mauvaise en fixant son regard gris brillant sur Liliane qui frissonna.

« Tu la laisses en dehors de ça ! » grogna Catherine tentant de refouler ses pulsions meurtrières.

Arimane lui fit un grand sourire et fit un geste de la tête à l'un des démons qui se saisit de Liliane par sa taille. Elle poussa un petit cri et Catherine se retourna rapidement écarquillant ses yeux d'horreur.

« Relâchez la ! »

« Reviens avec moi et elle sera libre. » Murmura Arimane à son oreille en la faisant frissonner.

« Tu ne peux pas exiger ça de moi, Ari ! »

« Très bien. Tu as quarante huit heures pour te décider. Passé ce délai, je te la renverrais petits bouts par petits bouts. J'espère te voir bientôt mon ange ! »

Il l'embrassa passionnément sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de régir encore trop choquée et disparut dans un mur de flammes emportant Liliane et tous ses démons avec lui. Catherine se laissa tomber a genoux en serrant les point jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Au moins elle était parvenue à lui échapper pendant sept ans. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses compagnons et secoua la tête avant de disparaître à son tour.

« » « » « » « » « »

Elle réapparut dans une petite ruelle à côté d'une église moldue. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle entra dans le grand bâtiment et frissonna. Ca devait être la toute première fois qu'elle entrait là dedans depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie des enfers. Le curé la regarda passer suspicieux et fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'agenouiller devant la grande croix représentant le corps du christ crucifié. Elle s'était retrouvée dans la même position la première fois que ses ailes étaient sorties.

« Belyzel j'ai besoin de toi ! » souffla t elle au bord des larmes.

Le temps se figea et l'ange blond apparut souriant gentiment comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour petit ange. » murmura Belyzel avant d'embrasser tendrement Catherine sur le front. « Tes pensées sont troublées ces temps ci ! »

« Je suis perdue ! »

« Tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Plus que ma vie ! »

« Tu sais que cet amour n'est pas sain Catherine. Votre amour est le plus fort qu'il m'ait été donné de voir depuis le commencement des temps. Mais il est aussi le plus destructeur. »

« Et par ma faute, Liliane va mourir »

« Pas du tout mon ange. Liliane devait se réveiller et devait être enlevée pour qu'elle comprenne ce que tu es et ce qu'elle est ! Tu l'as forcée, en quelque sorte, à devenir un ange. Cette petite escapade va être douloureuse mais elle aura le loisir de tester les forces démoniaques et de savoir si oui ou non elle veut rester un ange ou être déchue. »

« Mais… si elle est déchue… »

« Oui ! »

D'un simple mot, Belyzel confirma ses pires craintes. L'ange disparut et Catherine sortit de l'église avant de disparaître et de retourner à Square Grimmaud.

« » « » « » « »

Liliane se releva doucement, la tête légèrement douloureuse. Cette saleté de démon n'avait pas été tendre en la jetant sur le sol de la petite chambre qui ressemblait à une cellule mais en mieux loti.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse. L'air qu'elle respirait la rendait malade. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dedans.

Elle entendit des hurlements et comprit ce qui clochait dans cet atmosphère : le sang.

Son cœur rata un battement mais elle se retint de vomir à même le sol.

Elle se releva puis se rassit mais sur le petit lit aux draps noirs. Analysant la situation, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

« Les lieux te plaisent-ils ? » Questionna une voix grave sur sa droite.

Liliane sursauta avant de faire face à Arimane. Celui-ci avait revêtu une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse parfait.

« Le blanc ne vous va pas. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix étonnement calme.

Il éclata de rire avant de faire signe à deux démons qui entrèrent et entourèrent la jeune fille.

« Je vous invite à une petite réunion de démons. » Sourit-il.

Liliane haussa un sourcil intrigué, se leva et le suivit dans un dédale de couloirs lugubres. Elle tenta de retenir tous les endroits par lesquels ils passaient mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était comme si son cerveau était embrumé et refusait de fonctionner correctement.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier de te prévenir que les anges ne peuvent pas vivre longtemps dans les Enfers. L'air que tu respires est saturé en sang, souffrance et désespoir ce qui alterne ton âme et ton envie de sauver tous ces innocents. » Ricana-t-il en ouvrant un geste du doigt deux grandes portes en chêne massif. « Enfin, je suppose que tu vivras plus longtemps qu'un ange normal vu que tu as une partie elfique et sorcière au fond de toi. »

« Combien de temps un ange vit-il ici ? »

« Moins de vingt quatre heure. Il y a bien un ange qui a tenu treize heures avec les tortures bien sûr. » Répondit-t-il très normalement.

Liliane frissonna lentement.

« Peut-être tiendras-tu les quarante huit heures comme prévu. Qui sait ? » Lança-t-il joyeusement en s'asseyant sur son trône fait dans un sorte de glace transparente éternelle.

Un autre trône finement ciselé et plus petit se trouvait a ses côtés. Il y jeta un regard troublé et triste. Probablement le trône de Catherine pensa l'ange.

Liliane repéra tout de suite Flauros accroché au mur sur sa gauche, nu, en sang, son corps marqué par des coups. Liliane tenta de fermer son esprit en sentant la détresse du démon mais n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose l'empêchait de fermer ses pensés de celles des autres.

« L'empathie est bien un don purement sorcier non ? » S'enquit Arimane, curieux.

Liliane ne répondit rien, peu sûr de ce que voulait ce démon.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevée ? Tu aurais eu plus simple de prendre Catherine, elle était à ta portée. »

« Oui, mais tu es spéciale… »

« Pas plus que Catherine. Elle survit en Enfers, moi, pas. »

« Tu pourrais survivre en Enfers avec moi, si tu le voulais. »

Liliane le regarda comme s'il était fou et il enchaîna.

« Que sais-tu au juste sur Catherine ? Que sais-tu de ton amie ? »

La jeune fille sentait qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet épineux qui pourrait changer son regard sur son amie.

« Ne t'a-t-elle jamais parlé des longues heures qu'elle passait à torturer les tiens ? Toutes ces heures à arracher ses ailes plumes par plumes comme le ferait un humain avec un poulet. T'a t elle dit ce qu'elle est réellement ?»

« Qu'espérez-vous obtenir en me racontant cela ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Te montrer que ton amie n'a pas sa place sur Terre, qu'elle doit revenir en Enfers. »

« Ridicule. » Souffla Liliane, moqueuse.

L'aura d'Arimane flamboya d'un coup et percuta la jeune fille qui se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de crier de douleur. L'énergie de ce roi démon était immense, dense et remplie de haine, de colère et de tristesse qui emplie le cœur de Liliane et le tortura.

« Tu n'aimes pas cela, n'est-ce pas. C'est douloureux. » Souffla-t-il doucement en s'approchant de l'ange agenouillé et caressa ses cheveux doucement. « Calliope non plus n'aimait pas cela au début. Elle a hurlé de longues heures pour qu'on la sorte des Enfers puis un jour, elle s'est tue… Elle m'a longuement regardé puis a tué le démon qui l'avait ennuyé. Son tout premier meurtre… Son premier sang versé sur ses mains aussi blanches que les tiennes. »

Il prit les longues mains aux doigts très fins dans les siennes, brûlantes, et les serra légèrement.

« Oui, elle était tellement pure… tellement gentille… Puis elle a changé d'un coup, elle est devenue aussi cruelle que moi, aussi dure que de la roche. Mais elle ressentait encore des émotions et elle a voulu me faire partager ce qu'elle vivait. Et j'ai ressentit. Et grâce à elle, je suis devenue le démon le plus puissant et le plus complet. Calliope est un être très complexe. Elle aurait pu être comparée à un diamant. Quand elle est partie, j'ai gardé un œil sur elle sans qu'elle ne le sache, et j'ai suivi son parcours avec attention. Elle ne sera jamais bonne, Liliane. Même si elle peut donner l'impression que c'est le cas. Jamais elle ne fera partie de votre monde»

Liliane pleurait silencieusement en voyant les images de Catherine, enfant, tuant, pleurant, vivant un amour pervertit par les Enfers.

« Cat ne t'aime plus. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Ma reine m'aime ! » Hurla Arimane en lui envoyant un rayon noir et rouge qui la fit s'écrouler au sol en hurlant de douleur.

Son corps était transpercé par la douleur, la chaleur des Enfers. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol subissant l'assaut des ténèbres au sein de son corps. Il la releva à genoux en face de lui et prit son visage ruisselant de larmes entre ses mains.

« Elle m'aime, tu le sais, tu la sentis. »

« Elle te désire mais son amour est pour quelqu'un d'autre, de plus digne que toi. » Contra Liliane. « Et elle n'est pas ta reine. Elle est juste ton héritière et encore…»

Arimane enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de l'ange qui ne cilla pas puis il ricana.

« Elle est ma reine… Elle a accepté le titre de Reine des Ténèbres quand elle avait sept ans. »

Arimane ouvrit son esprit et projeta la journée qui avait servit à l'avènement de la Reine des Ténèbres. Catherine dans sa robe noire et rouge devant un trône tenant la main d'Arimane et lui souriant avant de torturer un humain qui protégeait son enfant. Liliane ressentit la douleur des humains jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! » » Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle ne voulait pas en voir plus. Elle refusait de voir Catherine accepter les Ténèbres. Une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait que si Catherine avait vraiment accepté les Enfers, elle n'aurait pas fui Arimane.

A la base, Catherine devait être un ange, non ? Un être pur alors… Pourquoi était-elle devenue sombre ?

« Parce que le monde des humains n'avait rien de bon à lui offrir. Sais-tu ce qu'est une circée Liliane ? » Demanda doucement Arimane.

« Ce sont des sorcières qui ont des pouvoirs psychiques immenses et le don de voir l'avenir mais qui les perdent une fois dépucelées. »

« C'est exact. La différence, c'est que Calliope n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs. Elle les a juste occultés. Je l'ai forcée à ressentir la souffrance des êtres humains. Je l'ai forcée à comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Je l'ai forcée à voir plus loin que ce que l'on voulait bien lui montrer. Et elle a accepté et fermé son esprit. Plus jamais elle n'a utilisé ses dons. »

Liliane éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Arimane qui caressait ses cheveux en souriant. En entrant dans son esprit, il avait pu voir toute la puissance et la pureté de son âme. Elle ferait un Démon hors norme, sans aucun doute. Il murmura une sorte de sort dans la langue des démons qui endormit Liliane.

« Emmenez la dans sa chambre. » Ordonna-t-il aux deux démons qui les avaient accompagnés. « Et que personne ne la touche. Et pour ton information Liliane, si j'avais enlevé Calliope, Elle se serait encore enfuie alors qu'avec toi, elle sera forcée de me revenir de son plein gré» (n.Luna : Ouais je sais ! il a une drôle de définition du plein gré !)

« » « » « » « » « »

Catherine atterrit à Square Grimmaud se préparant mentalement pour la suite. A l'intérieur, les conversations stoppèrent et tous la fixèrent attendant quelque chose. Liam se leva rapidement faisant tomber sa chaise et se jeta sur elle. Elle leva une main et il se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant et attrapa une bouteille de whisky qu'elle porta à ses lèvres et avala un grand coup sec. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le feu et elle ouvrit son esprit à contre cœur. Des flots de pensées et d'émotions l'envahirent et elle parvint à les mettre de côté se focalisant uniquement sur Arimane et Liliane. Ce qu'elle perçu la fit grimacer et elle referma son esprit en soupirant.

« Catherine ? Je crois que nous avons le droit à une explication. Pourquoi Arimane t'a t il appelée Calliope ? Pourquoi t'a t il embrassée ? Pourquoi a t il kidnappé Liliane ? Que compte t il faire d'elle ? »

« Il veut en faire un démon. Et elle sera d'accord ! »

« C'est de la connerie ! Ma sœur ne sera jamais d'accord. »S'emporta Liam qui essuyait le sang sur son menton.

« Oh si elle le sera ! Arimane parvient toujours à ses fins. Il va abaisser toutes les barrières mentales de ta sœur et la forcer à voir ce qu'elle refuse. Et elle n'aura pas le choix. »

« Tu te trompes… Ma sœur souffre. Je le sens. » Cria-t-il montrant son désespoir à Catherine. « Il la torture et tu dois la sortir de là. »

Catherine baissa la tête, touchée malgré elle par ce qu'elle venait de voir et entendre.

« Catherine, qui est vraiment Arimane ? » demanda doucement Albus.

« C'est un démon qui a un don unique. Un don que je lui ai offert. Il peut avoir des sentiments. Il peut ressentir de la joie, de la peine, de l'amour. C'est ça qui le rend si terrible. »

« Pourquoi lui avoir offert ce don ? » grogna Voldemort.

« Parce que je voulais qu'il comprenne ce que je ressentais. Je vous ai menti sur pas mal de point. Arimane n'a pas fait de moi son héritière, il a fait de moi sa femme. La reine des enfers. Calliope La Puissante, c'est comme ça que tous les démons m'appellent. Et si je lui ai offert ce don c'est parce que je voulais qu'il puisse aimer. Après des dizaines d'années de souffrance je voulais qu'il trouve un peu de bonheur. J'étais encore un ange a l'époque et j'étais franchement conne. Il a commencé à ressentir la joie et la tristesse et il était presque adorable. Puis il a commencé à ressentir de l'amour et c'était presque le paradis. J'en suis tombée amoureuse et lui est tombé amoureux de moi. Nous avons vécu trente ans de pur bonheur et après ça c'est corsé. Il est devenu jaloux, possessif. Si j'avais le malheur de parler à quelqu'un, la personne se faisait immédiatement tuée. Il m'enfermait dans notre chambre et me battait généralement et le lendemain il regrettait tout de suite et faisait des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner. Et un jour, je suis partie. Ca devait probablement être une belle connerie mais j'ai cru que ça lui passerait tout comme ça me passerait. Mais j'ai eu la confirmation que c'était l'inverse. » Termina t elle dans un chuchotement en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage.

« Catherine ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes encore ? » Souffla Sirius franchement horrifié.

« A en mourir. Et c'est probablement ce qui me tuera !»

Liam enrageait.

« C'est donc à cause de vos conneries à l'eau de rose que ma sœur se retrouve en Enfers avec des pouvoirs angéliques… S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'assure d'une chose, c'est que je te traquerai à travers l'univers entier s'il le fallait mais je te tuerai. Qu'importe si je dois vendre mon âme pour devenir plus fort que toi, tu payeras tes conneries. » Cracha-t-il en sortant du salon.

Harry le regarda partir. Lui aussi, ressentait la souffrance de Liliane mais il arrivait à comprendre un peu Catherine.

« » « » « » « »

Liliane se leva, son esprit lourd, son cœur en lambeaux. Elle ricana en se rendant compte qu'elle avait déjà vécu cette scène mais son âme était encore en un seul morceau. Elle avait la nette impression que les Enfers l'écrasaient tout en l'attaquant de l'intérieur. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de remarquer une longue robe blanche avec des broderies bleues. C'est vrai que sa tenue de combat était sale et pas en très bon état. Elle remarqua une porte ouverte sur une petite salle de bains. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière après avoir recherché autre chose que la robe dans les armoires mais ces dernières étaient vides de chez vide.

Elle se doucha rapidement, étant très mal à l'aise à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse rentrer à tout moment puis revêtit la robe. Un miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un… ange… c'était le cas de le dire. Ses yeux étaient même devenus plus clairs frôlant le bleu très pâle et ses cheveux couleurs blé cascadaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Sa robe soulignait sa taille. Mais elle se sentait comme nue là dedans.

« Je savais bien que le blanc t'allait mieux qu'à moi. » La surprit Arimane derrière elle.

Il était encore plus beau que la veille avec ses cheveux ramenés en catogan, sa chemise rouge sang et son pantalon noir très serrant comme une deuxième peau.

« Comment va-tu ce matin ? »

« Bien. » Murmura-t-elle tandis que son cœur continuait de se disloquer.

Il lui sourit, pas dupe du tout.

« Flauros aimerait te voir. » Déclara-t-il.

Liliane ne répondit rien mais suivit Arimane jusqu'à la salle de la veille. Là, Flauros se tenait à genoux en face du trône de son roi. Il portait un pantalon en lambeaux, du sang coulant le long de son corps. Liliane se demanda quelques secondes comment il faisait pour être encore en vie, à genoux devant eux. Flauros leva un regard incertain à son souverain qui s'assit sur son trône.

« Bien. Liliane, tu connais sans doute, Flauros. Ce cher démon refusait de me dire où était Catherine alors à la place, il m'a avoué que tu étais devenue un ange. Au début, j'ai été fort mécontent de cette nouvelle mais en y repensant… Sais-tu qu'au bout d'un moment, les anges se changent en démon, en Enfers ? »

Liliane arrêta de respirer à cette nouvelle. Serait-ce pour cette raison que son cœur se troublait autant ? Et que son âme hurlait ?

« Normalement, il faut un bon moment avant qu'un ange ne se change en Démon… Surtout qu'il faut, d'abord, qu'il survive à l'atmosphère de notre monde souterrain. Je crois que nous n'avons eu que deux anges dans nos rangs depuis l'apparition des Enfers. Mais à chaque fois, les rois ont été portés sur un pied d'estal gigantesque grâce à leur nouvelle recrue. J'aimerais grandement faire partie de ses rois, vois-tu. » Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Liliane faillit reculer et se mettre à courir, rongée par la peur mais elle resta droite et écouta ce qu'il avait à dire.

« De plus, je suis certain de faire très mal à Calliope de cette façon. Il suffira qu'elle te voie en tant que Démon et elle reviendra en Enfers pour t'en sortir mais nous l'attendrons et nous l'enfermerons. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour qu'elle redevienne ma Reine. » Sourit-il.

« Elle ne redeviendra jamais ta femme, Arimane. Elle en aime un autre. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? » S'énerva Liliane faisant fie du sentiment de peine, venant du démon, qui l'assailla.

Arimane refit la même chose que la veille : il fit courir son énergie démoniaque dans le corps de Liliane mais cette fois, elle y résista mieux. Elle resta debout, serrant ses poings jusqu'à faire couler de minces filets de sang de ses paumes.

« Les discussions ne marchent pas avec toi, à ce que je remarque. Je vais donc employer une autre méthode. » Souffla-t-il, l'air mauvais.

Il claqua des doigts. Un hurlement de douleur fit se retourner la jeune fille qui vit Flauros, la cage thoracique ouverte. Elle voulut le rejoindre mais deux bras forts encerclèrent sa taille. Arimane la tenait bien.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Il se contenta de ricaner en augmentant les niveaux de tortures sur le démon. Liliane essaya de se défaire de l'emprise du démon mais n'y arriva pas. Tout à coup, il posa une main sur ses yeux, lui bloquant la vue du corps en morceaux de Flauros, puis murmura une longue litanie en langage démoniaque.

Liliane hurla de souffrance en sentant toutes ses barrières mentales s'écrouler et qu'elle ressentit toute la souffrance habitant ses lieux.

« La terre… les hommes… Tous doivent mourir, petit ange. » Souffla-t-il doucement.

Liliane criait de douleur. C'était insupportable. Les images d'humains agonisants, battus par leurs semblables, des guerres, des enfants mourrant de faim sous l'œil indifférents de leur peuple…

« Arrête ! » Hurla-t-elle en fondant en larmes. « Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

« Tu dois savoir ce qu'est l'être humain. Ton amie… Notre Reine… Ma femme aussi l'a vu… »

« Elle est partie des Enfers. » Sanglota-t-elle dans ses bras en voyant Flauros continuer à se faire torturer.

La peau du démon s'enlevait en fines lamelles. Son sang recouvrait le sol au fur et à mesure. Ses hurlements s'étaient éteints depuis longtemps ou peut-être était-ce elle qui n'entendait plus.

« Crois-tu qu'elle ait oublié toutes ces souffrances ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ait torturé ses humains ? Qu'elle ait refusé de se lier à quelqu'un ? »

Liliane secoua la tête négativement. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un démon.

« Toute ta souffrance sera fini quand tu auras accepté ce que je t'offre, petit ange. » Murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Elle essaya de partir mais il la retint fermement.

« Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. » Lançait-elle en litanie.

Un flot d'images plus insoutenables les unes que les autres défilèrent dans son esprit qui commençait à lâcher prise.

« L'homme n'est pas capable d'autre chose que de faire souffrir les siens. Tu l'as vu dans cet orphelinat. Tu sais ce qu'était ta mère… Va-tu les protéger encore longtemps ? »

Liliane tenta de rester calme mais c'était trop dur. Son cœur finit par se briser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses pupilles se rétrécirent. Arimane regarda la transformation avec une joie malsaine.

Un hurlement déchira l'air, la magie pure qui habitait l'ange s'échappa d'un coup jusque sur terre, puis une sorte de brouillard noir entra dans son corps, insufflant un nouveau souffle de vie en elle. Son âme éclata en morceaux comme un miroir brisé.

Les yeux de Liliane devinrent blancs avec une pupille de chat rouge dedans, deux dents pointues transpercèrent ses lèvres fines faisant couler son sang au coin de sa bouche et ses ailes blanches devinrent des ailes de chauves-souris aussi noires que celles d'Arimane ce qui le surprit agréablement. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle changerait à ce point. Catherine n'avait jamais eu ses ailes et c'est ce qui l'avait séduit probablement.

Il se pencha mordit sa lèvre inférieure et laissant couler son sang dans la bouche de Liliane d'où s'échappait des halètements de douleurs.

La nouvelle démone se releva avec l'aide d'Arimane.

« Magnifique. » Murmura-t-il doucement en regardant la jeune fille lécher ses lèvres recouvertes de son sang à lui.

Les pupilles rouges se dilatèrent légèrement quand elle eut fini de boire le sang puis redevinrent juste une ligne verticale.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant entre ses doigts ses longs cheveux blancs qui tombaient jusqu'à ses reins.

« Bien. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix toujours aussi douce mais plus envoûtante. « Je ne les entends plus. »

Arimane fit apparaître une adolescente blonde.

« Péché de luxure. »

Liliane ricana puis leva sa main. L'adolescente hurla de douleur quand sa peau se retira de son visage puis de tout son corps, que ses ongles tombèrent au sol, que ses dents pourrirent dans sa bouche et que ses yeux tombèrent lentement. Elle pourrissait à vu d'œil.

« C'est nouveau ça. » Nota Arimane avec un rire ravi.

Liliane lui jeta un regard un peu ennuyé.

« Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser tes pouvoirs. » La rassura-t-il en caressant ses joues pâles mais brûlantes de ses doigts.

Il prit la main gauche de sa protégée et l'embrassa avant de disparaître dans un rideau de flammes noires en l'emmenant avec lui.

Flauros qui avait assisté à toute la scène, se releva tant bien que mal. Reconstitué son corps lui avait demandé pas mal d'énergie. Il fallait prévenir Calliope.

« » « » « »

L'Ordre tentait encore de se remettre de ces déclarations quand une gerbe de flammes jaillit au milieu d'eux sur le tapis du salon et qu'un corps disloqué apparut. Catherine se leva en sursaut et fonça sur son ami à qui elle fit boire une de ses fameuses potions. Elle regarda soulagée les plaies se refermer.

« Flauros ! Que s'est il passé ? »

« Arimane ! Ton amie a résisté à sa torture alors il a décidé de les utiliser sur moi. Après tout, je suis immortel. »

« Qu'a t il fait de Liliane ? »

« Elle est devenue un démon. Un très puissant démon. Je l'ai regardé tuer cette fille. Par tous les diables de l'enfer Calliope ! C'était affreux. »

« Comment l'a t il changée ? »

« Il ne l'a pas changée ! Son esprit l'a accepté de plein gré pour ne plus entendre la souffrance des êtres humains. Calliope ! Tu dois arrêter le massacre. Arimane est dingue de toi et dingue est le mot juste. Cet amour le rend fou ! »

« Je ne peux rien y faire Flauros ! Je suis désolée ! »

Le démon se mit à genoux et prit les mains de la jeune fille dans ses siennes. Il les embrassa avec douceur avant de planter son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

« Ma reine ! J'ai été à vos côtés depuis le début. J'ai assisté à votre avènement et aux punitions qu'infligeait votre mari. Il n'est pas bon mais vous le saviez. Sauvez le ! Sauvez votre amie ! Sauvez nous ! Et sauvez vous ma reine. »

Pleurant encore une fois, Catherine enlaça son plus vieil et meilleur ami.

« » « » « »

Liliane regardait le village d'humains en flammes. Ils n'avaient pas donné beaucoup de résistance.

« Ils sont ennuyeux. » Lâcha-t-elle en sentant les bras forts d'Arimane encercler sa taille.

« Ce n'est qu'un encas avant le plat de résistance. »

Une gamine de cinq ans tomba devant eux. Arimane leva le bras de sa compagne.

« Tue-la. » Lui souffla-t-il en léchant son cou doucement avant de mordre sa peau. « Fais la hurler de douleur pour moi. »

Liliane pouffa avant de faire ce que demandait son Roi. L'enfant hurla durant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de rentrer. Liliane était encore un peu faible donc il valait mieux ne pas forcer les choses. Arimane était assez content. Elle apprenait vite et bien. Il lui tardait que Calliope vienne la sauver. Il lui tardait de sentir à nouveau ce jeune corps sous lui.

A suivre…

* * *

Ralalala ! que de rebondissement ? Nan ? (grand sourire sadique) mais vous n'avez encore rien vu MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention, alerte aux coups de gueule ! ET LISEZ LE !**

**Le dernier chapitre posté depuis 2 mois a eu en tout et pour tout… 4 Reviews ! Alors je sais que personne n'aime quand on râle a propos des reviews mais là, je m'insurge ! 27 personnes ont mis cette fic en alerte et 15 Dans leurs favoris ! Expliquez moi pourquoi on a que 4 Reviews ? Le chapitre précédent a été lu par 302 personnes et on a que 4 Reviews ? Oh ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans l'escalier quand même ! On demande pas la lune ! Juste un mot pour nous dire si ou non vous avez aimé ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on est motivée a continuer a publier ? La fic est quasi finie mais tant pis pour ceux qui l'aiment bien parce que si ça continue, ben vous pourrez vous brosser ! Alors un peu de courage ! Ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait plaisir !**

Du côté des bonnes nouvelles, ben Lili et moi planchons sur quelques nouvelles coécritures toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres donc, surveillez vos alertes au cas ou on reviendrait en force ! ( Quand elle aura récupéré internet d'ailleurs ! Tu me manque Lili ! snif)

Et sur ce, bonne lecture! Grand sourire

* * *

Chapitre 7

Ca faisait une semaine.

Une très longue semaine d'attente.

Liam se terrait dans un coin évitant Catherine comme la peste n'acceptant qu'une seule présence : celle du jeune Malefoy qui avait pris l'habitude de réviser sa magie dans la salle d'entraînement de Liam, appréciant son silence confortable.

Le directeur, Severus et Remus préparaient la rentrée. Le loup garou avait rapidement compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de très sérieux entre lui et Catherine. Même si elle semblait l'aimer un peu, ça n'arriverait jamais à la cheville de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Arimane.

Flauros avait bien récupéré de ses blessures mais il ne voulait toujours pas retourner en enfer. Les attaques s'intensifiaient. Toujours une effusion de sang spectaculaire. Catherine connaissait ce travail pour l'avoir fait elle même de nombreuses années auparavant. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Un entraînement pour une nouvelle recrue.

Pour Liliane.

Elle frissonna involontairement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son amie renferme une telle souffrance, qu'elle accède aux Ténèbres aussi vite.

Les jours qui suivirent jusqu'à la rentrée se rythmèrent sur le même modèle.

Liam ne ressemblait plus qu'à une ombre, vivant uniquement quand Draco se tenait à côté de lui et l'état de santé d'Harry s'était empiré. Dû à son lien avec Liliane, il passait ses nuits en enfer à participer à des meurtres encore plus terribles et nombreux que Voldemort. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le rongeait, l'attirance plus forte de jours en jours qu'il ressentait envers le Lord Noir le rendait malade.

Catherine avait repris contact avec quelques vieux amis démons. Du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts tués par Arimane. Visiblement, ils s'accordaient tous pour dire que sa fuite des enfers avait plongé leur monde dans le chaos. Et autant dire qu'ils attendaient son retour avec beaucoup d'impatience.

Le jour de la rentrée, Catherine sut tout de suite qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Foutus pouvoirs. Elle insista pour accompagner les élèves jusqu'au château dans le train et ses deux pères se chargèrent de l'accompagner. Même si ils avaient du mal à accepter les sentiments de leur fille pour le roi démon, elle restait leur fille unique.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Albus sourit un peu crispé en voyant tous les élèves le regarder avec attention. Liam venait d'être réparti à Serpentard et autant dire que ça avait fait des vagues. Un Potter chez les serpents.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait. Aux vues des récents évènements, nous avons décidé d'ajouter un cours obligatoire pour tous. Combat avec armes magique ou pas. Ce cours sera pris en charges par le professeur Catherine Rogue. »

Catherine entra dans la grande salle et passa entre les tables s'arrêtant à mi chemin en soupirant. Elle se retourna au moment où des gerbes de flammes noires sortaient de nulle part. Arimane et Liliane apparurent et elle grogna un peu en voyant les mains de l'homme sur la taille de son amie et elle collée à lui.

« Liliane ! » cria Liam en se levant.

Sa sœur tourna lentement sa tête dans sa direction et le regarda sans vraiment le voir et avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Toi qui voulait un peu d'amusement petit ange, tu es servie. » susurra Arimane en fixant Catherine droit dans les yeux.

Liliane lui fit un sourire sadique et sortit une longue épée noire.

« Liliane ! Tu déconnes ? Tu vas quand même pas te battre avec moi ? » S'exclama Catherine complètement abasourdie.

Cependant, elle eut a peine le temps de sortir sa propre épée pour parer le coup que lui portait l'ancien ange. Le fait d'être devenue démone l'avait visiblement libérée. Elle ne retenait plus ses coups, elle était beaucoup plus rapide, forte, puissante et précise. Arimane dans son coin se rinçait l'œil tranquillement. Il retrouvait enfin son ange à lui. Si ses gestes avaient été un peu maladroit au début elle commençait à redevenir la reine qu'elle avait été. Il observait avec une fascination morbide ses yeux reprendre leur éclat bestial, ses gestes se faire plus légers et élégants et ses longs cheveux noirs virevolter autour d'elle. Combien il aurait aimé toucher ses cheveux encore une fois et respirer son odeur envoûtante.

Il se força à revenir sur terre en voyant que Liliane commençait vraiment à s'énerver et que dans un souffle, ses ailes de chauve souris sortirent. Catherine resta quelques secondes figées en les regardant et serra les dents. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de ses appendices noirs dans le dos de son amie. C'était abominable.

Sa main rayonna et une seconde épée apparut. Ca avait bien trop duré. Elle inspira un bon coup et laissa ses ailes sortir. Liliane se mit en position d'attaque. Elles recommencèrent à se battre jusqu'à ce que Liliane entaille le bras gauche de Catherine.

« Ca suffit Liliane ! » Claqua la voix froide d'Arimane.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ! » souffla Catherine en jetant à son mari un regard désespéré qu'il n'avait jamais vu et qui lui fit mal.

« Regarde toi ! On dirait une gamine perdue ! Tu me dégoûtes ! » Cracha Liliane en la fixant haineusement.

« Bon et il est où ton problème à toi ? »

« Mon problème c'est qu'il t'aime et que tu te fous de lui ! »

« Et alors ? Tu veux être volontaire pour me remplacer ? »

Liliane ne fit que lui sourire moqueusement. Catherine eut un haut le cœur en voyant cette grimace sur le visage d'habitude très calme de l'ancien ange.

Elle devait faire quelque chose.

« J'accepte de revenir en enfer pour vingt quatre heures ! Pas une de plus et ce uniquement pour discuter. »

« D'accord » se hâta de dire Arimane.

Après tout, c'était mieux que rien. Il agita sa main en direction de Catherine qui se retrouva vêtue d'une longue robe vaporeuse rouge et noire. Il lui tendit la main pour partir mais elle avait déjà disparut dans un amas de flammes rouges. Le roi prit la jeune démone par le bras et disparut à son tour. Enfin, les élèves purent manger tranquillement sans avoir à craindre les démons.

Liam était assis sur le banc, son visage dévasté. Il n'avait pas…

Non…

Ce n'était pas sa sœur qui avait attaqué l'ange noir. Ce n'était pas sa sœur qui obéissait à ce démon sans sourciller.

Sa sœur était gentille, calme, peut-être un peu froide mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bon sur terre.

Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle sans se retourner.

Il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite et fit apparaître ses armes. De rage, il tua quelques centaures et des araignées géantes. Il s'apprêta à courir après ses ennemis quand une main froide le stoppa. Draco se tenait en face de lui, une expression neutre sur son visage même si ses yeux pétillaient d'inquiétude.

Liam ne dit rien mais lâcha ses cimeterres et serra brusquement le blond contre lui. Draco s'était tendu mais ne fit rien pour se détacher. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au Square Grimmaud avec sa mère, il avait eu le temps d'espionner le jumeau Potter.

Et puis, il avait découvert que Liam n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal lors de leur première rencontre mais qu'il avait simplement réveillé ses gènes elfique en le marquant par une sorte de tatouage : un petit dragon bleu foncé aux yeux rouge et noir au creux de son dos.

Il connaissait la douleur de voir un membre de sa famille enfermé, ne plus être lui. Combien de fois en allant à Azkhaban, il avait vu son père parler tout seul, ne plus le voir comme son fils mais comme un étranger. Il connaissait cette souffrance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand le roi revint en enfer, il sourit en voyant sa femme assise sur son trône à elle. Elle avait les jambes croisées et se tenait le front dans ses mains. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Avait elle un problème ? Liliane alla se mettre dans un coin sombre préférant rester là pour surveiller la scène.

« Arimane je t'en prie, libère la. »

« Peut-être plus tard si tu te montres docile. »

« Que veux tu ? »

« Toi ! »

« Tu m'as déjà. Je suis à toi Ari. J'ai toujours été à toi comme tu as toujours été à moi. »

« Pourquoi es tu partie ? »

« Parce que je n'en pouvais plus ! Ari essaie de me comprendre, je suis un ange. Noir peut-être mais un ange quand même. Je n'ai jamais perdu mon âme même en ayant fait ce que j'ai fais avant. J'avais besoin d'autre chose que des coups, de la douleur, de la violence. J'avais besoin de tendresse, d'amour, de gentillesse. J'étais encore trop jeune ! Je voulais voir autre chose ! »

« Et qu'as tu trouvé ? » siffla t il menaçant.

Catherine lui fit un sourire fatigué.

« Rien. Je ne trouverais jamais rien parce qu'il n'y a que toi. Tu es mon monde mais je ne t'approuve pas toujours. Tu m'as montré toutes les horreurs de la terre mais il y a des bons côtés. Même s'il y a des guerres, il y a de l'amour. J'ai même retrouvé mes parents et je les aime. Ca n'a rien de comparable avec ce que je ressens pour toi ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a l'amitié aussi. Liliane était mon amie ! La seule qui ne sois pas partie en lui disant que j'étais ta femme. Les humains ne sont pas parfait c'est vrai mais il y a de grandes choses là bas. Si tu m'aimes, ne me retiens plus prisonnière et cesse de me faire souffrir je t'en prie. »

« Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. »

« Je sais. Et je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas demander à un démon de six mille ans de changer du jour au lendemain. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on apprend normalement, on naît avec. Mais peut-être que six mille ans de plus nous ferons du bien. »

« Ca veut dire que tu vas rester ? »

« Non ! Ca veut dire que je reviendrai quand j'aurai jugé que j'ai fait mon temps sur cette terre. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Tu devras venir me chercher encore et encore et tu n'auras qu'une demi femme. Au pire je me laisserai volontairement mourir. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« Non ! Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, libère là ! »

« Demain ! J'ai d'autres projets en tête pour ce soir. »

Il se leva d'un bond et la tira dans ses bras en prenant sa bouche passionnément. Catherine avait l'impression qu'un feu brûlant la dévorait de l'intérieur. C'était tellement parfait. Comme dans ses souvenirs.

**« » « » « »**

Liam, qui était assis sur un divan dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec Draco, écarquilla les yeux en sentant une douleur sourde envahir son cœur et le compresser.

« Potter ? » Souffla-t-il en ressentant à son tour une mince douleur au cœur. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, petit dragon, je garde tout ça pour moi. » Haleta Liam en se pliant en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. « Lili souffre le martyr. »

Il s'effondra au sol en hurlant après sa jumelle. C'est là que son souffle se coupa, que ses yeux habituellement rouges devinrent blancs. Il la vit… Ses cheveux, ordinairement courts, s'allongèrent encore plus pour frôler le sol et de ses yeux coulèrent des larmes de sang aussi rouge que le carmin.

Liam finit par s'évanouir.

**« » « »**

Lili serrait ses mains jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau et faire couler du sang. Elle les regardait s'embrasser avec amour. Ils s'étaient servis d'elle comme ses stupides moldus dans son orphelinat.

Une aura très noire les surprit. Arimane et Catherine regardèrent la démone se consumer sur place, son aura devenant de plus en plus sombre, ses yeux laissant des larmes de sang couler sur sa peau très pâle.

Un voile de flammes noires s'activa et Lili disparu.

« » « » « »

Catherine poussa un cri aigu et tomba à genoux une main sur le cœur. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de repousser les vagues de douleur qui la traversaient. Liliane souffrait horriblement. Et elle allait faire une bêtise. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur sa peau plus que pâle. Arimane grimaça en sentant la douleur de sa femme se répercuter en lui. Il ne se doutait pas que de s'en prendre à son amie la fasse tant souffrir. Il passa sa main devant le visage de Catherine en marmonnant quelques mots en langue des démons. La jeune fille reprit sa respiration haletante et s'appuya un peu sur son mari.

« Merci » souffla t elle.

« De rien mon ange. »

Il lécha doucement la peau de ses joues sillonnée de perles salines avant de donner quelques petits coups de langue sur sa bouche. Avec une pointe de culpabilité elle décida de laisser le problème Liliane jusqu'à demain et s'abandonna dans les bras de son mari. Il la souleva comme un fétu de pailles et disparut dans des flammes noires.

Catherine ouvrit les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant leur chambre. Les murs étaient noirs et rouges sertis de runes de protections démoniaque. Le lit était immense et les draps étaient en soie noire.

Plus délicatement que jamais, il la déposa sur les draps et la regarda quelques secondes. Sa peau pâle se détachait dans le cocon de ténèbre. Ses cheveux formaient un halo sombre autour de son visage. Sa bouche rouge, ses yeux violets profond et les mèches de ses cheveux étaient la seule touche de couleur dans le tableau féerique.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ange. » souffla Arimane en la caressant du regard.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! Plus que je ne saurais le dire ! »

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se mit à genoux au bord du lit avant d'embrasser avec une exquise dévotion les pieds de sa femme. Il laissa sa langue courir sur la peau douce à l'odeur de pêche. Comme il avait rêvé de ce moment. Il allait lui faire regretter d'être partie. Il aiguisa l'un de ses ongles et le glissa le long de sa robe qui s'ouvrit comme un paquet cadeau.

Il se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation avec un sourire appréciateur. Catherine le regardait avec un air de chatte devant une proie. Arimane l'embrassa vivement avant de laisser sa bouche errer sur son cou ou il mordilla la chaire tendre. Ses mains allèrent titiller la pointe dressée de ses seins qu'il prit amoureusement en bouche. Les mains de Catherine plongèrent dans les cheveux blancs et soyeux de son mari. Elle gémit quand il mordilla un peu plus fort le bout sensible. Il flatta doucement ses flancs et sourit en la sentant frissonner. Il reprit sa route le long du ventre plat aux muscles délicatement dessinés. Il mordilla doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses s'amusant de la voir haleter, gémir, s'arquer tout en murmurant des phrases incompréhensible.

Par l'enfer !

Il avait oublié à quel point elle était réceptive et passionnée dans ces moments là.

Catherine attrapa les mains de son mari et le tira vers elle. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes. Il ne se fit pas prier et la pénétra en douceur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait. Il la tira sur ses cuisses et s'attaqua à sa gorge. Il ne put s'empêcher de la tirer dans ses bras, la serrant à lui couper le souffle. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle parte.

« Je t'aime tellement mon ange » grogna t il d'une voix rauque.

Catherine posa sur lui ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« Je t'aime aussi amour. Plus que tout ! »

Leurs ailes respectives se libérèrent et s'entourèrent autour des corps emboîtés des deux amants. C'était la première fois qu'elles faisaient ça. Et pour la première fois, ce fut vraiment l'amour qu'ils firent.

« » « » « »

Liliane réapparu dans une sorte de grande plaine. Il faisait nuit et seule la lune éclairait le champ. Un bruit de pas fit se retourner Liliane qui avait une boule de feu noir au creux de sa main droite.

« Lili chérie ? » Questionna Fenrir Greyback en s'approchant d'une démarche souple, très féline.

Liliane le regarda quelques instants sans répondre à sa question.

« Que t'arrive-t-il, petit louveteau ? » Souffla-t-il en voulant lui caresser la joue comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire mais elle se recula comme si elle avait été brûlée.

Son regard s'était voilé.

« Mal… Ca fait mal. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Liliane… »

Il tenta encore une fois de s'approcher mais une bourrasque d'énergie lui fit faire un vol plané jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un rocher planté dans la clairière.

Fenrir se releva légèrement pour voir Liliane devant un homme qui lévitait. L'homme était très grand et d'apparence très forte. Des cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules découvertes. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon en cuir noir et sur son torse luisait un tatouage en forme de fourche entourée de flammes. Son visage d'une beauté parfaite le fixait hautainement et ses yeux d'un noir piqué de petits points rouges semblaient le jauger

Liliane ne semblait pas le connaître car son énergie démoniaque était en mouvement partout autour d'elle en signe de défense.

L'inconnu posa pieds sur le sol et inspecta la démone.

« Liliane Potter. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix froide mais très sensuelle. « Toute nouvelle démone. »

Liliane recula d'un pas en sentant l'énergie rouge du démon entourer la sienne. Il était menaçant.

« Une âme torturée. Un cœur en morceaux… Tout cela pour un amour destructeur d'une fille que tu pensais bonne et d'un démon qui devait être votre ennemi. » Enuméra-t-il.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Eructa Fenrir qui s'était relevé et dont les pouvoirs lycanthropes étaient réveillés.

Liliane lui jeta un coup d'œil mais encore une fois, c'était comme si elle ne le voyait pas du tout.

« J'oublie à tous mes devoirs, c'est vrai. Je me présente : Hadès, ancien roi des enfers avant que cette enflure d'Arimane ne me pique ma place. »

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Hadès éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Je suis simplement venu chercher cette âme brisée. » Déclara-t-il, serein.

Fenrir se plaça entre les deux démons.

« Désolé mais elle reste avec moi. »

Hadès soupira, ennuyé. Il ne leva même pas un pouce pour blesser le loup d'une pression de pouvoir plus forte que les autres. Fenrir resta debout mais il sentait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Il tenta de s'approcher en créant une diversion mais la barrière autour du démon l'en empêcha.

« Vraiment quelle perte de temps. »

Il leva un bras puis fit apparaître une série de lames très grandes qui foncèrent sur le lycanthrope qui arriva à éviter la première dizaines de poignards mais pas les suivant. Il s'écroula au sol, des entailles sur tout le corps, sonné. Hadès eut un sourire sadique avant de planter des lames d'argent dans les quatre membres du loup-garou qui hurla de douleur en sentant l'argent brûler sa peau.

« Je pourrais te tuer mais… je préfère que tu ailles prévenir tes amis que je suis enfin là. »

Il s'approcha de Fenrir, cloué au sol par les poignards.

« Dis leur bien : Hadès, le véritable souverain des Enfers, est de retour et prêt à décimer tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin. »

Il fit apparaître un petit ange en argent avec une fourche dans sa main puis l'appliqua au dessus du sein gauche de Fenrir qui hurla encore une fois en sentant sa peau brûler sous l'ange.

Il faillit s'évanouir, la douleur insoutenable.

Hadès ricana avant de se tourner vers Liliane qui lui renvoya un regard neutre.

Il lui tendit la main.

« Pour te venger. »

Liliane sourit machiavéliquement en plaçant sa main dans celle d'Hadès. Ils disparurent dans une gerbe gigantesque de flammes bleues et noires.

Greyback grimaça en retirant les poignards en argent. Il devait prévenir les autres.

Dans quel pétrin s'était fourré Liliane ? Il était partagé entre l'envie de la laisser sombrer au plus profond et celle de la sortir de cette merde par la force comme il savait si bien le faire.

A suivre…

* * *

ET oui, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents mais que demander de mieux qu'un tel rebondissement ?

On se le demande chérie ! Tu crois qu'on a l'esprit perturbé ?

Ertis : Nous ? Naaaaaaan ! Quelle idée ! mouahahahaahaha! **ET LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS! POUR CEUX QUI SAVENT PAS COMMENT CA MARCHE? APPUYEZ SUR LE PETIT BOUTON BLEU GO JUSTE EN DESSOUS!!!!**


End file.
